


Potter Family Christmas

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addiction, Angst, False Accusations, Light Bondage, M/M, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 21,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's children are nearly grown and they are all spending the holidays with their father and Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Potter Family Christmas, Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This was written over the month of December in 2010 for Adventdrabbles on Insanejournal. It has not been beta read and remains as it was written.

James and Al tumbled out of the Floo, no more gracefully than their father ever had, just as Harry was hanging the mistletoe over the door frame between the sitting room and kitchen.

"Hey, Dad," Al said, shrugging off his cloak while James unwound the scarf from around his neck, tossed it into the air and floated it across the room to the hook in the corridor. 

"You both left work early tonight. I didn't expect you for another hour." Harry looked at his boys with pride. James was taller than he was now, while was Al still his mirror image, the lack of grey hair or glasses the only notable difference. 

"The Ministry sent everyone home an hour early." James shrugged. "Everyone has been leaving since lunchtime. They probably figured there wasn't any point once Uncle Percy was nearly the only one left." Al snickered and James grinned unrepentantly.

"Be kind to your uncle," Severus said as he swept into the room. "He can't help he's a complete twat." James and Al burst out laughing while Severus only smirked. Harry walked across the room to greet him, sweeping snowflakes from his hair. 

"Glad you're home," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Severus and gave him a warm, wet kiss.

"Oh, Dad, stop," Al groaned. 

"You seen kissing before," Harry said taking the parcels Severus had brought home and placing them under the Christmas tree.

"Hasn't experienced it though, has he?" James said and just managed to miss the Stinging Hex Al shot at him. 

"Do you even remember the _name_ of the last girl you kissed?" Al said, his eyes gleaming. Severus and Harry both turned to look at James.

"What? Of course, I do." He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the ceiling. "Er, it was…Melanie. Possibly Melody."

Severus rolled his eyes. "You need to keep a close account of those things. Better men than you have been, ah, _surprised_ nine months later."

"There are no better men than me," James said, chest puffed up proudly.

"Merlin save us from noble Gryffindors," Severus muttered while Al nodded with mock seriousness. All four men turned toward the sudden pop of Apparition as Lily appeared in the kitchen. 

She grinned and looked at herself. "Look, I still have my arms and legs." 

"Very well done, Lily," Severus said dryly. "You do realize you don't have to Apparate within the house though, correct?"

"I know." She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, you put up the mistletoe, Dad?" She reached out and grabbed him, pulling him under the greenery, then planted a kiss on his check with a loud smack.

"Lily?" Harry said looking more closely at her. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, a skirt and jumper mum bought me." She twirled around, auburn hair flying. "Don't you love it?"

Harry looked at his now seventeen year old daughter and sighed. "You look great. Isn't it a bit short?"

"Nah, that's what all the girls are wearing," James said around a mouthful of biscuits then looked surprised when everyone turned to look at him. "What? They are."

"Dad, I'm going shopping with Rose," Lily said as she grabbed her cloak.

"Oh, all right," Harry said softly. "I was hoping to have everyone home tonight. Nice supper, sit by the fire and play Exploding Snap…"

"We'll all be together for the whole week between Christmas and New Year's," Severus said, placing a hand at Harry's back. "Surely that will be sufficient." 

"Brilliant!" Lily said, leaning in to kiss Severus's cheek, then kissing her father again before grabbing a handful of Floo powder and shouting, "Rose's flat!"

Al broke the awed silence. "She's like a hurricane, isn't she? Constant motion, that one."

"I pity whatever boy gets involved with her," James said and Al nodded in agreement.

"Ginny never dressed like that at seventeen," Harry said staring at the now empty Floo. 

"Harry," Severus said, his lips curling into a smile, "she most certainly did."

Harry turned around, affronted. "Oi, what were you doing looking?" 

"I was watching _you_ naturally. I happened to notice as Ms Weasley was often in your company." Severus looked Harry up and down hungrily. Harry shivered. "It was not her I was interested in."

"Right, well, I'm heading upstairs to see if there is any frog spawn in my bed," James said, giving his brother a look than suggested it wouldn't be the first time he found a surprise waiting for him.

Al laughed and pulled out the chess board. "Up for a game, Severus?" 

Severus sat down in the chair across from Al. "Ready to lose again so soon?" 

"I've been practicing." Al grinned and began setting up the board. Harry lit the fire and walked into the kitchen to make himself a nice hot toddy. 


	2. Potter Family Christmas, Part Two

After Al had gone off to bed, only _just_ losing to Severus at chess, Harry flopped down on the sofa in front of the fire next to his partner. He pulled out his wand and lit the red and green Christmas candles he'd set on the mantel, greenery running along the length of it, then dimmed the rest of the light in the room with a silent _Nox_.

"It's good to have them all home, isn't it?" he asked, resting his head on Severus's shoulder. Severus's arm came around and pulled him close, lips pressed to the top of his head. 

"It makes it more difficult to take you over the kitchen table," Severus said dryly and Harry shook with laughter. 

"When was the last time we did something like that?" Neither of them were old by any stretch of the imagination but they were a bit more conventional these days, usually at least making it to the bedroom, especially when the children were about. Although the older they got, the less time they spent with their father, Harry thought wistfully. 

"September first," Severus answered definitively. "After we got back from taking Lily to King's Cross. No doubt seeing your ex and her fit, younger lover made you feel the need to prove your virility."

"Shut it, you," Harry turned and kissed Severus softly but thoroughly, sliding his tongue between his lips, exploring his warm, brandy-flavoured mouth. Harry pulled back and looked at him closely.

"Did you give Al some?" 

Severus scoffed. "He's of age." Harry relaxed again. Of course. His son was nineteen now. It seemed like only yesterday he and Ginny were taking him to catch the Hogwarts Express for the first time. And Lily was in her seventh year. Soon he'd have no school age children any longer. He sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" Severus ran his hand up and down Harry's side, always knowing just how to comfort and calm him.

"Once Lily leaves Hogwarts, we'll have no more ties there. Hard to believe after this many years. It was…home." Harry saw Severus nod his head slightly; he knew he felt just the same way. 

"Soon enough your Professor Longbottom will likely run the school." Harry recognized the shock as well as the grudging respect in Severus's voice. No one could have imagined Neville coming into his own as he did, and currently serving as Deputy Headmaster. 

"That's hardly the same as one's children, but I suppose you're right. As long as _someone_ I know is at Hogwarts, all is well." Severus chuckled and Harry frowned. "What?"

"How much did you have to drink tonight? You're positively melancholy. That won't do at all." Severus extracted himself from Harry's embrace and stood. Pulling his wand from his trouser pocket, he gently lifted one of the candles Harry'd lit and floated it toward the stairs. 

"Where're you going?" 

" _We_ are going upstairs and enjoying the stimulating art of wax play." Severus extinguished the rest of the candles, his face lit by only the one in front of him. Harry clambered off the sofa and followed him. He'd never tire of watching Severus's arse, wool trousers pulled taut as he climbed the stairs.

"Are you sure those candles are made for this?" Harry asked. He'd burned himself more than once trying to put out a candle with his fingers as they often do in Muggle cinema. 

Severus's smile turned wicked. "You may recall _I_ was the one that purchased these last year. That they are Christmas colours is all well and good but that is not their finest quality."

Stepping into their bedroom, Harry closed the door behind them, locking it against nosy children and sleepwalkers alike. 

Severus unbuttoned his shirt and untucked it from his trousers. Sliding the shirt down his arms, he let it fall to the floor. Still pale and thin as ever, Severus's body was aging as well as could be expected given his past, although fortunately, being a wizard helped slow the process. He lay flat on the bed, arms spread wide, and looking at Harry, said, "You may go first." 

Approaching the floating candle, Harry grasped it in his hand, his body thrumming with anticipation. Tipping the candle slowly Harry watched the first droplet fall, hitting Severus's smooth skin, a hiss escaping the man's lips as he arched his back, the flesh turning pink from the heat. Warming to his task, Harry reflected that maybe they still had some avenues of pleasure they hadn't exhausted yet after all. 


	3. Potter Family Christmas, Part Three

Severus awoke early, as was his habit, and, pulling his dressing gown around him, padded downstairs in his slippers to put on the kettle. There was nothing quite like reading The Prophet, tea in hand, the house as silent as a crypt. If it weren't so warm and, truth be told _cozy_ , it would almost remind him of the dungeons where he'd resided for so long. It was…peaceful.

Much to his dismay he wasn't the first one up this morning however. James sat at the table, cup of instant coffee in one hand, scone in the other.

"Morning, Sev'rus," he said around the food in his mouth. Severus raised an eyebrow and James covered his mouth, holding back a laugh that would surely choke him.

"Would you care for a proper cuppa or will that poor excuse for a beverage suffice?" Severus put on a full kettle of water, remembering Al, Lily, and Harry would all want a cup. 

"I'm good for now. Thanks." James brushed the crumbs from his face and stood. He walked across the kitchen to stand nearer Severus, and leaning against the counter, asked in a hushed voice, "Any idea what I ought to get Dad for Christmas? The man really doesn't need a thing."

"Just having you and your siblings home for the holidays is gift enough." James had moved away a year and a half ago, sharing a flat with a couple of other Aurors in training. He'd explained that it made coming and going at odd hours easier since they all three did it. His need to spread his wings and gain some independence was unspoken yet understood by all. Severus knew that Harry wasn't really ready to let him go but he put on his brave face and didn't even offer to help James find a flat. Harry only made sure it was properly warded before the three men moved in. 

James frowned. "I have to get him something." 

"I will think on it." The kettle whistled and Severus made the tea, strong and black. The others could add sugar or milk if they so desired. 

Two sets of footsteps and a pair of voices indicated the arrival of Al and Lily.

"Good morning." Severus sat down with his cup while Lily opened the fridge.

"Anyone else want yoghurt and muesli?" Severus eyed Al, who was pretending to gag while James stifled his laughter.

"No, thank you, Lily," Severus replied on behalf of the others. At the tap at the window, Severus picked up ten knuts from the jar on the table—appalled that the price had risen a knut again this year—and opened the window. The barn owl stretched out its leg and Severus took the paper and placed the coins in the payment sack. 

"Is it snowing?" Al said suddenly as he leapt up and looked out the window. Sure enough large wet flakes were falling, the clouds in the sky heavy, a dusting already coating the grassy areas of the garden.

"It never snows in England," Harry said, announcing his presence, hair as messy as ever, even as silver had started to creep in at the temples. 

"Oh, I hope it keeps up." Al's face was bright. "We can sledge down the hill in the back, build a snowman—"

"Or snow _woman_ ," Lily added, stirring her yoghurt. 

"Have a snowball fight. I haven't played Quidditch in the snow since sixth year." James grinned. "You'll come out with us, won't you, Dad?"

"First we have to see if it snows enough _to_ go out in it, but yes, James, I will." Harry poured himself a cup of tea and added a spoonful of sugar and a splash of milk, as he did every morning. "Going to join us, Severus?"

"Perhaps I shall put my talents to better use in the kitchen and fashion a nice hot supper for when you return hungry and frostbitten." Harry put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, the warm weight of his hand sending a gentle wave of desire through Severus.

"That's a great idea, Severus. We have a roast, I think, or maybe the kids want spag bol—"

"We're not six year olds, Dad," Al said grinning. "Are you going to cut up our carrots so we don't choke on them?"

"No." Harry blushed. "Perhaps we ought to just pick up take away, something _adults_ enjoy."

"Severus is an excellent cook," Lily said cheerfully. "Whatever he makes will be lovely." He inclined his head in acknowledgment of the compliment. 

"I will take care of supper while you miscreants waste your day outside." Severus poured himself a second cup of tea and cast a warming charm on it. 

One by one the Potters filed out of the kitchen in search of gloves, hats, and boots, the snow showing no sign of stopping. Severus finished his tea and headed upstairs to dress; he'd need to pick up a roast, carrots and potatoes, a fresh loaf of bread. Perhaps ingredients for pudding. Harry was still partial to Treacle Tart, even after all these years. 


	4. Potter Family Christmas, Part Four

Supper was a success, as Severus knew it would be, the very tired and cold Potters shoveling their food into their mouths, hardly seeming to take the time to chew. Harry made a point of complimenting the chef, however, his eyes sparkling brightly, hinting at an ample reward later for Severus's hard work.

In a moment of weakness, Severus had decided to bake cookies of all things. A simple shortbread, reminding him of the ones Minerva had given out every Christmas to all the staff, friends and foes alike. With a fresh batch of eggnog for those old enough to partake and hot chocolate for Lily, and the group settled in the sitting room, the Wizarding Wireless Network playing Christmas and Yuletide songs softly in the background. 

"Dad?" Lily said, the tone in her voice telling Severus she was up to something. "Would it be all right for Rose to come for one night?" 

"The house is pretty full, Lily," Harry said, although there was more than enough room for one more. Harry made sure that if anyone needed to get away, they knew they were welcome in his home, day or night, no questions asked. More than likely Harry just wanted to make the most of his time with _his_ children. Ever since they'd gone off to Hogwarts, time with them was precious. After eight years of splitting time with his ex-wife that was even more true. 

"Just one night, Dad, please?" 

"Oh, let her come over, Dad," Al said. "Otherwise Lily will complain for ages."

"In that case, maybe I can Floo Teddy and see if he's free one night this week," James said. "We haven't gone for a pint in months."

Severus could feel a headache coming on. Soon the house would be crawling with Weasley cousins, their paramours, _their_ families, even in-laws that both he and Harry tried to avoid.

"Actually, Teddy's stopping by Friday night, James." Harry turned to Severus and said apologetically, "Sorry, I forgot to mention it."

"What's one more mouth to feed?" Severus stood and fetched himself another cup of eggnog from the kitchen. Popping a shortbread into his mouth—they were delicious, if he said so himself—he heard voices raised then whispers coming from the other room. Unable to resist even after all these years, he cast an Eavesdropping charm and listened closely.

"There is nothing between Scorpius and I," Al was hissing hotly. "We shared a dorm for seven years! He's a friend, James, nothing more."

"Why do you spend all your time with him and never with any girls? Hmm?" James's voice was teasing but not malicious.

"Maybe," Harry said calmly, "Al doesn't know what his type is yet. Sometimes—" Here Harry paused for a moment and Severus could almost imagine the faraway look on his face. "—it takes a while to realize you don't have to do what you're expected to."

"Dad," Al's voice was hard to read. "I just don’t think Scorpius should visit while Rose is here, if you get my meaning. Things would get _complicated_."

Harry laughed. "Did you know about this, Lily?" She began to reply and Severus cancelled the charm. A Malfoy and a Weasley. Well, who was he to say anything about strange bedfellows. 

Gathering a plate of biscuits, he carried them out and set them on the low table, their conversation finished. He sat down next to Harry, who immediately pulled his hand into his own. Facing the fire, he became lost in his thoughts while Celestina Warbeck sang the popular tune _The Holly Wand and the Ivy Vine_ , James groaning loudly as it began.

"Isn't she dead yet?" James mumbled and then took a drink of his eggnog.

"Sadly, witches and wizards have greater longevity than Muggles," Severus intoned dryly. Harry and Al both laughed in reply.


	5. Potter Family Christmas, Part Five

Severus escorted the giggling girls down the lane, ice skates hanging over their shoulders. Harry had been called into the Ministry, promising to be back by early afternoon. Knowing how the Ministry worked, Severus assumed it might be nightfall before he saw Harry again. He would gather ingredients, various berries particularly, while Lily and Rose skated on the frozen pond.

Their cottage was on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow, Harry wisely having chosen to leave the home of his birth as it was but wanting to be in the village all the same. A small part of Severus did find it ironic that he should be living with Harry here of all places but the dark pleasure he would have once found in besting James Potter died the night Severus and Harry nearly died, his ties to Lily's memory severed cleanly. He loved her, always would, but that part of his life was over, his debt repaid.

Bundled warmly, in heavy cloaks, hats, and gloves, as warming charms didn't work well when one _wanted_ the lake to stay frozen, Severus watched them for a few moments, long legs twirling, ginger curls and auburn plaits flying in the wind. He then turned and headed for the woods, pulling a small basket from his cloak pocket. 

Holly berries, sprigs of evergreen, and mistletoe filled the basket. A figure all in black surrounded by pristine white snow, Severus nearly laughed. He must cut quite a figure. 

Wandering from shrub to shrub, tree to tree, the wind occasionally howling through the trees he almost didn't hear it. A shrill, piercing scream. Basket thrown to the wind, Severus took off at a run and was back at the lake in no time. 

"Lily!" Rose was on her knees, shaking, screaming, pounding the ice. "Lily!"

Severus dropped to his knees beside her, cut through the ice with his wand and Vanished it. He plunged his arm into the icy water and got hold of Lily's cloak and pulled, then grasped her arm and dragged her out of the pond. Her lips were blue but she was breathing shallowly, a dribble of water trailing from her mouth as he turned her over. 

"Mr Severus—" Rose whispered but he cut her off.

"Not now," he snapped harshly. He cast a drying charm on her clothing and then gathered her into his arms. "Hold onto my arm." Rose grabbed his arm at the elbow and he Disapparated them all with a loud _crack_. 

Once inside, Rose broke down in tears but Severus had no time for that now. He fetched several potions from his stores for treating hypothermia as well as something to empty her lungs of any water that might remain. Wrapping her in several blankets, he left her on the sofa and went to the kitchen to put on the kettle. A hot cup of tea, with more than a healthy dose of Firewhisky was in order, time of day be damned. He then cast his Patronus and sent it off to the Ministry to let Harry know what had happened.

The tea made, he took three cups to the sitting room. "Would you care for a cup, Rose?" The girl turned toward him, eyes edged in red, tear stained cheeks. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, before nodding. He handed her the cup, holding it for a moment as her hands were shaking. 

After she'd taken several sips, he spoke again. "Tell me what happened."

"We were just skating. She was showing me some jumps and twirls. I don't know if she used her magic to keep her in the air or not. After one huge jump, when I was all the way at the other end of the pond, she just crashed through the ice." She was shaking again and Severus Summoned another blanket and wrapped it around her. Lily lay quietly on the sofa and he sat down beside her, attempting to rouse her.

"Lily," he said, shaking her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. "Do you remember what happened, Lily?"

"Yes," she said softly, "you saved me." Severus frowned and opened his mouth to reply but then shut it again. He looked up at Rose but before anyone could say anything, Harry was tumbling out of the Floo.

"I got your message, Severus." He dropped down next to the sofa and grabbed one of Lily's hands between his own. "I came home as soon as I could. What happened?"

"She and Rose were skating on the pond while I gathered ingredients, as planned, and Lily fell through the ice." 

"Thank goodness you went with them, Severus," Harry said, eyes never leaving Lily. "She's lucky you were there."

The niggling feeling that something wasn't right was bothering Severus but until he had time to consider it, he wouldn't make his thoughts known.

"Indeed."


	6. Potter Family Christmas, Part Six

Harry ran his fingers over the poinsettia on Hermione's dining room table while he waited for her to come back downstairs. She'd escorted a still very shocked Rose up to bed, her visit with Lily cut short by the day's scare.

"Tea?" Hermione said when entered the room.

"No thanks. I think Severus made three pots this afternoon." In fact Harry'd had several cups and not an insignificant amount of alcohol in them.

"You've no idea why Lily went through the ice?" 

"Nothing we can figure out. Severus went back down to the pond, looked for footprints beyond his own, and didn't find anything." Harry's heart clenched, imagining if Severus weren't there, if Rose had gone through, if he'd had to explain to Hermione….

He shivered. 

"I'll try and talk to Rose in the morning." She reached out and placed her hand over his, squeezing lightly.

"Thanks." He stood up and she immediately pulled him into a hug. No words need to be spoken now; she surely knew what he was thinking, possibly even better than he did. Hermione was amazing like that. 

When they broke apart, he could see her eyes were wet. She scrubbed a hand over her face and forced a smile. "Will we see you on Boxing Day at the Burrow?"

"Not sure about Severus, but I think so, yeah." She walked him silently to the Floo where he grasped a handful of powder and called out, "Home," then stepped into the bright green flame.

~*~

That night Harry struggled to fall asleep. He briefly considered sleeping on the sofa but he didn't want Severus to think he was upset with him in any way. After rolling this way and that, flipping his pillow and hurling it to the floor, two strong hands grasped him and pulled him close.

"Enough," Severus said, voice rough with sleep. "Would you like a potion? Or would you prefer to talk?"

Curling in toward Severus, Harry sighed as arms enveloped him. "Is there anything else on offer?" Severus's body shook as his laughed, a deep, warm sound, comforting Harry.

"That is always available." Severus tipped his chin up and moved his lips over Harry's, gently at first then growing more intense, their hands beginning to roam over bare flesh—caressing, stroking—their mouths soon following, trailing kisses, laving softly at smooth skin.

Harry felt all the pent up emotion from the day roll off him in waves, the tightness in his chest loosening, his worries slipping away. Lily was safe. Rose unharmed. Severus would take care of him and his family when they needed it and he would take care of Severus when the still reticent man found himself in need.

"You," Severus said, nipping at Harry's nipple none too gently, "are thinking too much." 

Harry pulled the man up into a kiss. "No more thinking, promise." Severus reached for the drawer in the table beside the bed and proceeded to make sure Harry didn't have the ability to think, even if he'd wanted to. 


	7. Potter Family Christmas, Part Seven

In that place between sleeping and waking, Severus knew he was dreaming and yet couldn't pull himself completely awake. 

He'd been walking for a long time, trudging though the pine forest, dragging his feet through the deep snow, his cloak trailing behind him. It was twilight, shadows lurking behind every tree, yet he could see no one. 

Finally the trees began to thin, becoming further apart and he stepped out into the open and realized he was beside the pond. He turned back around and the pine forest was gone, only to be replaced by the copse of trees that normally stood there.

He walked around and around the pond, the scent of pine still, somehow, drifting in on the wind. Looking for footprints, any sign of another wizard or being, Severus sighed as he found nothing as before when he'd gone down after Lily was home and safe. 

His dream self walked out onto the ice, each step producing a spider web of cracks emanating from his boots. As he reached the hole in the ice, he drew his wand and stooped down, looking into the dark water, searching for any trace of magic. He frowned. He hadn't expected to find anything. 

It couldn't be….

"AHHHH!" he shouted as the ice cracked under his feet and he slipped into the frigid water. 

"Severus!" He heard his name being called, his body shaking with cold. He tried to reach for the surface of the water but his heavy cloak was pulling him down. 

"Wake up!"

His eyes snapped open. Finally completely awake, Severus panted, catching his breath, the dream so vivid and inescapable.

"You all right?" Harry asked in the darkness, his hand moving over Severus's heart, which was pounding in his chest.

"Yes. Fine." He paused. "But, Harry?"

"What?"

"We need to check Lily's wand." Harry reached over and turned on the Muggle lamp he had on his side of the bed, grabbed his glasses and pushed them onto his face as he sat up, then turned toward Severus.

"What? Why? Did you dream that?"

Severus nodded. "We should see if she used magic and broke the ice herself before she fell through." 

"That's ridiculous. Why would she do something like that?" Everyone knew children did ridiculous things, for no good reason at all. Of course, he also knew that sometimes parents were the last to see that their own children could be less than perfect. 

James, Al, and Lily weren't his own children although he did care for them very much. More than he believed possible, if he was honest with himself. However, he was able to keep perspective at times when perhaps Harry could not. He hoped there was nothing to the dream, that there was no reason to believe Lily had done anything untoward but the dream had at least reminded him it was a detail they had overlooked.

"I don't know why. I think we should just see what spells she cast last to be certain. Perhaps you can ask Hermione to check Rose's wand as well." Harry scowled but nodded.

"I'm sure it was just an accident, Severus." 

"I hope you are correct."

Harry took his glasses off again and turned off the light, the sound of his breathing soon heavy and deep. 

It was a long time before Severus was able to fall asleep.


	8. Potter Family Christmas, Part Eight

"That sounded like bollocks," Severus finally said after Lily left the room, his language reflecting his irritation. Harry wouldn't forgive him should he slip Lily a dose of Veritaserum, the only thing keeping him from doing so.

"Why do you say that?" Harry turned to face him. 

"She was going to swing on a tree branch? Over the lake?" Severus knew his tone indicated his incredulity.

"I know it sounds silly but kids do silly things." Harry ran his hand through his hair. "She says that's what happened and I believe her." The first thing that came to mind was to question the sanity of whoever had promoted Harry to Head Auror. Knowing that was both harsh and likely to get him kicked out of bed, Severus bit his tongue.

"Very well." Severus started to stand up, the conversation clearly over, when Harry grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I do have some brewing to do today. Weren't you going to take the children to Diagon Alley? I believe Al was planning to purchase, and modify, I might add, Christmas crackers from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes." 

Harry laughed. "Did he tell you that?" 

"I may have overheard him mentioning it to James at breakfast." That he'd been eavesdropping again needn't be mentioned. The boys weren't exactly whispering at the time.

"All right, well, Lily decided she wanted to stay home though." Harry's face fell a little. "I think she's still quite shaken up."

"As long as she stays far away from the pond, she's welcome to stay while you take James and Al."

~*~

Of course, when Severus agreed he hadn't expected to find Lily knocking on the door to his lab just twenty minutes after Harry and the boys left.

"I'm quite busy," Severus said, just lighting the fire under the cauldron. 

"Maybe I could help you," Lily said brightly, pulling up a stool—Harry's stool, as a matter of fact—to the other side of the counter. 

"Only if you can answer this question." Severus continued stirring the base he'd started. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

She rolled her eyes. "I _am_ taking NEWT level Potions at Hogwarts, you know. I could make the Draught of Living Death in my sleep."

Severus's lips twitched but he kept himself from smiling. "In that case, you can start slicing the valerian root. Very thinly." Lily immediately reached for the roots and began slicing them. 

Perfectly.

~*~

When Harry came through the door to his lab, Severus almost hadn't realized how much time had passed. That he'd already bottled the Potions they'd worked on should have made it clear.

"Lily?" Harry said looking between Severus and his daughter. "You helped Severus in his lab?"

"I did get an 'O' on my Potions OWL fifth year, Dad," Lily said as she Vanished the mess that was left.

"Of course you did, darling. How could I forget?" Harry said, still standing in the doorway. He moved out of the way as Lily slipped by him and headed up the stairs. "I just can't believe it."

"What can't you believe?" Severus said, taking one last look around the lab. It was spotless.

"You generally don't like anyone bumbling around in your lab. You like your _privacy_." Severus almost though Harry looked hurt but that would be ridiculous. Severus certainly didn't expect Harry to want him tagging along to the Ministry, interrupting _his_ work. 

"Lily offered to help and did a fine job. That's all there was to it." Severus had hoped to see if he noticed anything unusual about her behaviour, even pry more information out of her but she'd been remarkably quiet, watching him work, only rarely making comments about his technique as well as the improvements he'd made to the standard recipe. "She might have a future as in Potions should she wish it."

"Must take after her namesake in that case." Harry finally approached him, now that all manner of Potions accoutrements were put away, and wrapped his arms around Severus's waist. "Did you eat?"

"I did not." Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. "Have you been eating Chocolate Frogs?"

"Just the one." Harry grinned and leaned in for another kiss. "Come on, I'll fix you something to eat."

"I'd rather you were the main course," Severus said, moving his lips to Harry's neck and sucking lightly.

"Mmm," Harry moaned, head thrown back, rocking his hips forward just so. "Perhaps we should skip supper all together."

Severus was appalled when his stomach chose just that moment to rumble. "It seems that if we plan to expend an ounce of energy later, I will require sustenance first."

Harry snickered. "You could just say, 'I'm hungry', like a normal person."

"I have rarely been accused of being _normal_ , whatever on earth the word even means." Severus steered Harry toward the door and locked it behind them. 


	9. Potter Family Christmas, Part Nine

Harry dragged his wand slowly over Severus's skin, ivy vines appearing from the tip, wrapping around first one wrist and then the other, binding him to the headboard. Sliding down his body, Harry licked a stripe up Severus's already straining cock, then scooted down to his feet, spreading his legs wide. Raising his wand again, more ivy slithered up and around Severus's ankles. Harry sat back on his heels and surveyed his work.

"Like what you see?" Severus said, unfazed by Harry's scrutiny.

"Definitely." Tapping his hip, Harry lubricated and gently loosened his hole. Straddling Severus's hips, Harry reached behind him, and holding Severus's cock upright, slowly—ever so slowly—lowered himself down. He hissed as he pushed back against the intrusion to accommodate Severus's girth, the burning sensation the gateway to pleasure, he knew. 

When he finally sat on Severus's lap, the entire length inside him, he looked down at Severus's face, the black eyes burning with passion, a bead of sweat trickling down his temple as he waited for Harry to adjust, his iron control tested. 

Harry grinned, enjoying his ability to drive Severus wild.

"What are you smiling about?" Severus said, lips twitching as he thrust his hips upward and Harry gasped. "Get on with it."

Harry knew Severus would like nothing more than to free himself from his bonds, flip them over, and pound Harry into the mattress. Not that Harry objected to that, far from it, but he was definitely in the mood to be on top tonight. Seeing Severus tied down beneath him was nearly enough to send him over the edge. 

Leaning forward, Harry pressed a kiss to the warm, thin lips and then began lifting himself up and sliding back down, feeling every ridge and vein as it dragged across his sensitive hole. Harry moved his hands over Severus's torso, tracing over the still visible ribs, thumb and forefinger teasing a nipple, nails scratching softly down the center of his chest, all the while keeping his pace slow and steady, rocking his hips just so.

Harry watched as Severus closed his eyes, lips slightly parted, dark hair fanning out over the pillow, face the picture of abandon. Running his hands up to Severus's shoulders, Harry increased the pace and clenched his arse as he slid down, a deep groan rumbling from Severus's chest. 

He moved from his knees to his feet, able to control his movements better and began slamming back down onto Severus's cock, his own cock and balls slapping against Severus's abdomen, a sticky trail of precome connecting him to Severus like a spiderweb.

"Fuck," he moaned, the sensation too much, grasping his length and quickly began wanking himself while Severus thrust his hips up, digging his heels into the bed as best he could to gain purchase. 

Severus pulled hard at the vines binding his wrists and his hands came free, finding Harry's hips and gripping so hard Harry was sure to have thumbprints on his skin come morning. With perfect synchronicity, Harry cried out as he felt his balls tighten and pull up and Severus slammed him back down on his cock, hips stilling as they both came, Harry spilling his seed over Severus's stomach, while he was filled deep inside. 

Severus's hands fell away and Harry collapsed forward, heedless of the mess he'd made. They both lay panting for several minutes before Severus reached under the pillow and pulled out his wand, cleaning the mess and freeing his legs from the vines. Harry rolling off and pulled Severus's arm around him and Severus got the message and spooned behind him.

"That was brilliant," Harry murmured sleepily. 

"Always." Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek then muttered, " _Nox_." 


	10. Potter Family Christmas, Part Ten

James and Al sneaked out back, a pack of cigarettes calling their names.

"I only smoke when I have nothing else to do," Al said and James snorted.

"Daily then?" He blew a perfect smoke ring and grinned, his smile making his face look a lot more like their dad's than it normally did.

"Prat," Al replied, inhaling deeply. "Dad'll kill us you know."

"Nah," James replied, full of confidence as always. "He likes us too well, even Lily."

"Especially Lily, you mean. 'Daddy's little girl'." Al kicked a loose stone onto the garden path. 

"Don't be like that," James said, frowning. "Dad isn't like that and you know it."

"I suppose. I just haven't seen him pushing her to figure out what she wants to do when she leaves Hogwarts."

"Not everyone knows what they want to do straight away. Look how long it took Teddy to apply to apprentice to Aunt Hermione. He was twenty-two."

"Can't see Dad wanting Lily going to pubs every night and sowing her wild oats like Teddy did either," Al retorted and James laughed.

"True enough. Shouldn't he be getting here soon anyway?" James looked at Al expectantly and Al rolled his eyes. Of course his brother wasn't wearing a watch. No wonder he was always late. He checked his watch and opened his mouth but was cut off by the sound of bells.

Al and James looked into the sky. "What the bloody—"

Four Thestrals flew through the air, a kind of sledge trailing along behind it. They watched as it landed in the back of the garden and then took off at a run to greet it.

Teddy stepped from the sledge, his traveling cloak buttoned up to his neck, his cheeks pink with cold, hair a deep auburn.

"Wicked!" James said, his eyes bright. "Take a bloke up for a ride?" 

"I thought I'd take everyone," Teddy said, ruffling Al's hair.

"I'm not twelve anymore, you arse." Al tried to smooth his hair with his hands. However, just like his father's, it was a hopeless cause.

"Where's everyone else?" Teddy asked, tossing the Thestrals raw meat from a bag he had stowed. 

"Lily's in her room I think, been acting weird since we've been home actually, and I hope Dad and Severus are somewhere we can find them because I am _not_ walking in on them again, no matter what the emergency." James rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "I'll never get that image out of my brain." 

Al burst out laughing. "Always knock, Jamie. _Always._ "

Teddy wrapped an arm around each of them and turned them toward the house. "Let's see if we can find them without hurting James's delicate sensibilities." Turning towards Al, he continued, "Found yourself a nice bird yet? Really isn't anything like having your cock sucked, let me tell you. Victoire—"

"Ew," Al said, cutting him off, and making a gagging sound. "I do _not_ want to know what any of my cousins—or siblings—get up to, thank you very much. Especially if Rose insists on seeing Scorpius. Then I have to hear about it from both sides!"

"Ah," James said in a stage whisper, "at least then you'd be getting some vicariously since you can't seem to pull for real."

"Wanker," Al said out of the corner of his mouth because he saw his father coming through the back door to greet Teddy. James hit him upside the head when Teddy pulled away from them to hug his godfather in greeting. Severus stood outside stoically watching the reunion and just inside the door, Lily watched…Severus. Al frowned and when he caught his sister's eye, she turned and retreated into the house. He vowed to ask her what was going on later. 

First, he was going on a ride in a sledge pulled by Thestrals. 


	11. Potter Family Christmas, Part Eleven

After their ride with Teddy—which was _wicked_ —they touched back down in the garden. Lily climbed out first, followed by his father and Severus, then Al himself. 

"Teddy and I are going to take the sledge back to Aunt Luna's stables and then go to the pub," James announced clambering over the back of the seats to sit next to Teddy up front. 

"When should we expect you?" Dad asked. 

"In the morning," Teddy replied. "I doubt this one will be in any condition to Floo or Apparate." James gave Teddy a playful punch to the shoulder but Teddy only laughed.

"I'll be able to find you both at your place then, Teddy?" his father pressed.

"Yep. We'll be there, Harry." Teddy shook the reins and the Thestrals headed skyward. 

Wrapping his arm around Lily's shoulder, his dad said, "Who's for a cup of hot cocoa?"

"Sounds great, Dad," Al replied, holding the door open for everyone.

"A nice bracing cuppa with plenty of whisky for me, thank you," Severus said and headed straight to the kitchen. Al got the impression Severus really didn't care much for flying and he'd never seen him on a broom. There was a rumour that regularly made the rounds at Hogwarts that he could fly without one but Al had never seen it himself. If it was Voldemort that had taught him, as the rumour suggested, Al wasn't going to be the one that brought _that_ particular subject to the table.

"Al, you and Lily get a fire going. I'll bring in the cocoa when it's ready," his dad said then followed Severus into the kitchen.

Lily flopped down on the sofa and propped her feet up on the table. Al lit the fire and sat down next to her, resting a hand on her leg. She leaned into him, letting her head fall to his shoulder.

"What's up, Lily?" 

"Oh, nothing really," she said but from the tone in her voice he could tell she wanted him to drag it out of her.

"Let me guess, you're jealous of Rose because she's with Scorpius."

"Oh my God, no! Scorpius is _not_ my type. He's your friend anyway, that would just be not on at all. Who snogs their friend's sister?" 

"Um, Dad _married_ his best friend's sister." Al snorted.

"And look how well that ended up." They both started laughing. 

"I guess they hadn't figured out yet that Dad liked older men and Mom liked younger ones." It had taken getting used to when both their parents found other partners but it was obvious they were both much happier than they'd been in years. "Lily?"

"What?"

"Is this _thing_ about Severus?" Lily's body went still and Al knew he was right. But what did that mean exactly?

"What do you mean?" she said softly. "What thing?"

"You've been acting a bit odd. And I saw you watching him earlier."

"I had a scare, didn't I?" She was angry, a bit defensive. Al was more confused than ever.

"So you don't have a crush on him or something ridiculous like that?" He said it lightly, hoping she'd tell him how silly he was. The silence stretched and he frowned. "You don't, right?"

"Of course not. It's nothing like that." Talking to her was like pulling teeth.

"What is it like then? He's not bothering _you_ , is he?" Al sat up and looked at her closely. She looked away and bit her lip.

"It's nothing I can't handle, Al." Al heard the clatter of teacups and knew his father and Severus would be bringing the cocoa and probably some biscuits any minute. 

"Lily, listen, if something funny is going on, you need to tell me or Dad." Lily looked nervous and Al just stared for a moment. He wanted to ask her more but just then, as he'd expected, his father and Severus walked into the room bearing tea trays.

"Your cocoa." Severus handed Lily a cup, whipped cream on the top. Al blinked. 

Al took a cup from the tray his father was carrying and grabbed two biscuits, his mind reeling. It wasn't possible.

Was it? 

Severus sat down in his armchair and took a sip of his tea, two sets of eyes on him. Al turned to look at his father who was happily munching on a Hobnob. He looked up and saw Al staring and grinned.

"What? Do I have crumbs on my face?" He brushed his hand over his lips and chin.

"You're fine, Dad."

 _Bloody hell_ , Al thought to himself. He hoped that was true. He'd be keeping a much closer eye on his sister. 

And Severus. 


	12. Potter Family Christmas, Part Twelve

"Anyone know where Lily's gone off to?" Harry asked as he put the finishing touches on their tree, the set of silver and gold baubles that Hermione had given to Harry and Severus for their first Christmas together. 

James looked up from whatever new hybrid wizarding/Muggle communication device he currently favoured—how the Marauders would have loved something like that, Harry thought whenever he saw his son, head bent over the thing communicating with Teddy as well as his Auror friends—and replied, "I thought she'd gone up to the attic for the stockings."

Harry nodded, saying, "I'll fetch her," and headed for the stairs. When he reached the landing, he saw Lily huddled by an old, battered box, obviously unaware that he'd found her.

He cleared his throat so not to startle her but she whipped around, eyes wide at the sound. She had the look of someone caught.

"Did you find the stockings, Lily?" Harry asked as he approached her. "That doesn't look like the right—"

Lily was putting photos and other items back into a box which Harry knew to be Severus's once he got a closer look at it.

"I'm quite sure Severus wouldn't appreciate you looking through his things," he chided her. She'd always been a bit nosy. Harry thought it might be a girl thing but he wasn't about to voice that thought to any of the females of his acquaintance. 

"I was trying to find the Christmas boxes and I opened this one by mistake," Lily replied, her cheeks flushed.

"The next time that happens I expect you to close it right up again when you realize you've got the wrong one." Harry looked around the attic room and saw the Christmas items on the far side from where they were standing. "Seems like you were looking in the wrong place anyway." 

Harry strode over to a box marked 'Keepsakes' and opened it, memories washing over him as he went through it. Harry's kept a lot of the children's keepsakes: first shoes, drawings they'd done, favourite toys. Ginny had understood his need to retain something of their childhoods when he had virtually nothing from his own.

"Look, I've got the first letter you wrote to Santa." Harry traced a finger over the backward 'S' and smiled at the smudges she'd left with her sticky fingers. 

"I wish there really were a Father Christmas, Dad." Lily sighed, looking over his shoulder at the letter. "I'd ask him for everything I want and it would be there Christmas morning, under the tree."

Harry turned around and pulled her into a hug. "You can always wish on a falling star. I know your mum used to do that when she was a girl."

Lily burrowed her head into Harry's neck before replying. "I'm not a little girl anymore though."

"I know that," Harry said, rubbing circles over her back. "To me, you'll always be my little girl." Pulling her away from him, Harry looked into her eyes. "Forgive you dad for being a bit soft when it comes to you and your brothers, hmm?"

She nodded and hugged him again.

"Let's find those Christmas stockings before someone sends a search party for us," Harry said, letting Lily go and opening the box marked 'Christmas'. Sitting on top was a green stocking with silver trim, clearly the newest stocking of the bunch. Harry passed it to Lily, then her own. Holding out James's too her, he looked up and saw that she was already heading for the stairs.

"Hey, a little help here!" Harry said, laughing. 

"They aren't heavy, Dad. You should be able to carry the rest yourself." She disappeared down the stairs before he could reply. 

"Thanks!" he called out, closing the box and heading downstairs himself. 


	13. Potter Family Christmas, Part Thirteen

"Here we come a Wassailing, among the leaves so greeeeeeeen!" Lily sang, offkey Severus noted sourly. She flopped down in Arthur's armchair…while he was still in it.

"Sorry, Grampa," she giggled and nearly fell off his lap then just settled herself on the floor. 

Harry set down his glass of eggnog. "I guess someone spiked the punch after all."

Arthur immediately called out, "George!" But if he was around, he didn't come when called.

"Don’t worry, Arthur," Harry said calmly. "Anyone could have done it. I might check with James and Teddy myself. Besides most of the children aren't really children anymore." Looking down at Lily, Harry offered a hand. "Up you get, Lily."

Severus looked around at all the Weasleys and made a decision. 

"I shall escort Lily home, Harry," Severus said firmly. 

"You don't need to do that," Harry said coming closer to where he was standing. 

In a low voice, Severus replied, "You stay and enjoy yourself. I'm quite confident I can make myself busy in my lab after I put her in her bed."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Escaping, eh?"

"Absolutely." Severus smirked. Harry went back over to Lily and helped her stand, then walked her to the Floo, Severus right behind them. Severus reached for a handful of Floo powder and then Harry passed Lily into his embrace.

"Home!" Severus called as he stepped into the green flames, Lily at his side.

~~*~~

Not surprisingly, Lily vomited as soon as she tumbled out of the Floo. With a quick flick of his wand, Severus cleaned up the sick. He went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. He wouldn't give her a sobriety potion until she, or Harry, asked. A person needed to learn from the headache and fuzzy mouth that came from overindulgence.

She drank from the glass, a bit of water dribbling onto her blouse. Severus had thought he was nearly finished dealing with _children_ but apparently coming of age hadn't quite matured Lily as quickly as some. Upon reflection, considering how her quickly her parents and grandparents had needed to accept more grown up responsibility perhaps it was a good thing after all. 

Then she was sick again and he decided no, that wasn't the case at all.

"All right, Lily, let's get you to bed." Severus Vanished the sick and leaned down to help her stand up. 

Her huge brown eyes looked at him strangely, wide, pupils blown, eyelashes fluttering. "Carry me?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Severus snapped. "You're drunk not an invalid." He wrapped an arm behind her back to steady her and made their way across the room to the banister. As they took the first step, she slipped and hit against the railing hard. 

"M'ok," she slurred and clutched at him as they started up the stairs once more. After slipping twice more, Severus began to wonder if he should have carried her but fortunately they had arrived at her bedroom. He walked her into the room, intending to leave immediately—she could undress and get into bed herself—when she grabbed his arm. As he turned, she moved between him and the door. 

"Go to bed, Lily," Severus said tiredly, quite over dealing with a drunken teen. 

She stood staring at him for a moment then a most wicked grin stole across her face and stunning him completely she reached for her blouse and ripped it open, buttons flying.

"What on earth are you doing, you silly girl?" Severus snapped. 

"I know you want me, Severuss," his name drawn out as she reached a hand into her blouse, clearly touching one of her breasts, in a way she must believe was seductive. "You loved _Lily_ , didn't you?"

He hated to use magic against Harry's children but a Stupify was on his lips. 

"You are embarrassing yourself," Severus hissed, "and will be utterly humiliated in the morning. I am leaving and we shall forget this ever happened." He tried to push past her but she grabbed at his neck, scratching the skin with her nails. "Enough!" he roared and she stumbled backward into her wardrobe, wincing as her back connected with the handle.

"Your father and I are going to have a long discussion about your behaviour in the morning." Severus turned and shut the door hard. Stomping down the stairs, he strode straight to his lab to clear his mind.

How could she possibly believe he was interested in her? Over forty years her elder _and_ , more importantly, in a committed relationship with her father.

Ridiculous. 

Setting himself to work, clearing and calming his mind, Severus didn't hear Harry, James and Al Floo home, and worked until dawn. 


	14. Potter Family Christmas, Part Fourteen

Harry had tumbled into bed, only stopping to take off his shoes and socks. He awoke on top of the blankets, clothes rumpled, and noticed there was no sign of Severus ever having been there. He had mentioned working in his lab and it wouldn't be the first time he worked the night through. 

Desperate for a piss, and a sobriety potion, Harry walked into the en suite and relieved himself then opened the drawer where they kept common medicinal potions. The minty potion was cool as it slid down his throat, his mouth now tasting fresh like peppermint candy canes. Severus _could_ make a potion taste good…when he wanted to.

Next he desperately needed a cuppa. As he walked by Lily's door, he decided to poke his head in and see how she was doing. He knocked gently, on the off chance she was awake, then opened the door.

She too had fallen asleep on top of her bed, but it was only once he was fully in the room he realized her body was shaking. 

"Lily," Harry said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and suddenly she let out a wail. He stared at her, stunned, as she rolled toward him and buried her head in his lap. "What happened?"

"It was horrible," she cried.

"What was? Do you have a headache? Do you need a potion?" Harry tried to lift her up but she stayed curled up against him. "I can get Severus to—"

"No! Not him," her voice falling to a whisper. That was odd, Harry thought. He'd always thought Lily actually liked Severus well enough after the first initial stage of getting to know him. Then it occurred to him that perhaps Severus wasn't the best person to deal with a drunk teen. He could be quite severe.

"Was Severus stern with you last night? You really did have far too much to drink…" Harry's voice left him as she sat up and he got his first good look at her. She'd clearly been crying, her eyes bloodshot, the skin around them puffy, her hair was a tangled mess, and her shirt was....He didn't know what it was actually. "What happened to your shirt, Lily?" 

"He tried to…" She started sobbing again. He pulled her too him and rocked her, his mind unable, or unwilling, to comprehend what it sounded like she was suggesting. There must be some sort of misunderstanding,

"What did he do, Lily? You have to tell me exactly what happened and then we'll go talk to him and—"

"No! Dad, _please_." She burrowed into his chest, sobbing loudly. They sat like that for several minutes, Harry knowing she was too hysterical to answer his questions and still at a loss how what it she was saying was possible. Finally her sobs turned to sniffles, his shirt to a handkerchief.

He pushed her away from him but held her shoulders with both hands so he could look into her eyes. "Tell me what happened when you got home. Right from the start, all right?"

She nodded and took a shuddering breath. "I stumbled out of the Floo and I was feeling very dizzy and sick. He dragged me upstairs and threw me into my room. Then when I fell to my bed, just wanting to go to sleep, he—he tried to touch me. He kept saying I was just like his precious Lily. I shoved him away, but he ripped my shirt when he tried to grab me. He pushed me against the wardrobe. Finally I scratched him and maybe he hadn't expected I'd fight him, I don't know, but then he left and slammed the door behind him."

Harry heard the words, watched her lips moving but there was a buzzing in his ears, his mind warring between two things he knew to be true. She would never make up a ridiculous story like that but Severus would never, ever do something like that. Harry shuddered.

"Look, Dad," Lily had turned away from him and lifted her shirt, a purple bruise blooming on her lower back as well as another at her waist. His fingers began to reach for the mark but he stopped himself before he touched the horrible spot, the evidence confirming her story becoming stronger in his mind.

His mind suddenly clear, Harry stood. "Let's go to the kitchen for some tea and we'll get to the bottom of this right away."

Lily's face was white. "I'm afraid," she said quietly, pulling her shirt closed in the front where there were no longer any buttons.

He looked her in the eye and said, "He will never hurt you again, Lily. I promise."

"Thank you, Daddy," she whispered into his hair and clutched at him. 

If Severus had attacked Lily, had tried to hurt his baby…Harry wouldn't be responsible for his actions.


	15. Potter Family Christmas, Part Fifteen

Harry walked Lily downstairs, arm wrapped protectively around her. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be if they ran into Severus. But even more worrisome, he didn't know what his _own_ reaction would be. There was a small part of him that truly couldn't believe Severus had done this, but that would mean Lily was lying, _horribly_. Either way he looked at it was devastating.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw Al resting his head on one hand the other lazily turning pages of _The Prophet_ , obviously not actually reading the paper at all. He looked up, and his eyes widened.

"What happened to Lily? Dad?" Lily sat down in the chair next to his and picked up his cup of tea with a shaky hand. 

" _He_ did it." Lily broke down in tears again.

"You mean…" Al stopped and looked up at Harry. "Bloody hell."

"Al, have you seen Severus this morning?" Harry asked as calmly as he could. He needed to maintain his composure, if that was at all possible.

Tossing his head to the side, Al indicated the closed door that led to the lab. "I haven't seen him but when I came down the light was on. Dad, what're you going to do?"

Harry didn't know. He loved Severus. But if Severus could do something so horrible, he'd see him sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life if he could. That thought roiled his stomach and his mouth tasted of bile. 

Reaching into a drawer, Harry pulled out some matches and several sticks of incense. The Christmas scent of pine and spices was soothing to him. He set them in the holder on the window sill and lit them one by one. Sometimes doing things the Muggle way helped him remember all he'd overcome in his life and that not everything could be fixed by waving a magic wand.

~*~ 

Severus sealed the final phial and set it aside with the rest of the order he'd finished. A quick swish and flick and his work area was clean and ready for the next use.

He wasn't looking forward to talking to Harry about Lily. She'd had far too much to drink but that didn't excuse her behaviour. Just the idea that he might possibly be interested in her was enough to make Severus feel sick. She was young, female, and his partner's child none of which appealed to him at all. 

The fact that she'd pressed him didn't bode well. Was she cursed as well as drunk? Or had someone put her up to it as a prank? There were so many questions and no answers as of yet. 

Of course, Harry would be horribly disappointed in her as well and while Severus hated to break the bond between father and daughter, Lily needed to understand what she'd done was not acceptable. 

Hearing footsteps overhead, Severus realized someone was up and hoped he'd have a chance to speak to Harry before Lily awoke. Shutting the door and warding the lab, Severus climbed the stairs to the kitchen, the scent of incense wafting down the stairs.

 _Too late_ was his only thought as Harry's wand pointed at him as soon as the door swung open, his free arm wrapped around the girl's shoulders, her face hidden in her father's neck. _What could Lily have said that would make Harry pull his wand?_ Severus wondered, dread settling in his chest like lead.

"Lower your wand, Harry," Severus said calmly. Once he told his side of the story, everything would be sorted and they might even have time to go Christmas shopping. Not Lily, of course. She'd be lucky to see the outside of the house before New Years.

"We need to talk," Harry said, his voice gruff and his wand still pointed at Severus's heart.

~*~

Harry watched Severus closely. He was still standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, wand in hand but not threateningly. How could he be so calm and cool? It was infuriating.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Harry finally snapped at him. "How _could_ you?" his voice trailing off into a whisper.

"How could I what? If I am to defend myself I should like to know of what I am accused." They stared at one another; Harry didn't even want to voice the words, to do so would make them real. That small doubt in the back of his mind warred with Lily's word, her body warm beside him.

"Lily told me what happened last night, Severus. That you—" he paused and swallowed "— _attacked_ her after you brought her home."

"Ah," Severus said suddenly, his eyes shuttering, his face a perfect mask of indifference and Harry felt his heart break a little. He hated when Severus hid his emotions, and it was usually when he was angry. But Severus was the one that had done wrong. Why should he be angry? 

"And you believe me capable of this? No, don't answer. It's apparent that you do. Very well." Severus turned toward Al, who Harry had nearly forgot was in the room. "Fetch a phial of Veritaserum. You know where it's kept." Al began to go but Harry stopped him.

"No, Al, stay here," Harry said sternly. "You know you're immune to Veritaserum after all the antidotes you've ingested. There's no point in giving it to you." 

"Administer it to _her_. She's of age," Severus replied. 

"No way." Harry shook his head no as he answered.

"Would you prefer to use Legilimency then?"

"You are an Occlumens. I doubt anyone could get inside your head were you to try and hide something." 

"I _have_ nothing to hide." His jaw clenched reflexively, the only sign he was anything less than perfectly calm. Harry found himself angrier at Severus's reaction than anything. How could he just stand there?

"What about those scratch marks?" Harry gestured toward Severus's neck. Severus moved his fingers to the spot and his eyes widened a fraction, as if he'd forgotten they were there. "Explain those."

"Your daughter is responsible," Severus said, his voice low and dangerous.

"Because you attacked her!" Harry raised his voice, hoping to get a reaction from Severus.

"No, _Auror_ Potter," Severus said snidely, "it is because she attempted to molest me. I told her she was a fool to attempt to gain my affection and she became enraged." He uncrossed his arms and walked toward the corridor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry shouted. "We aren't done here."

Severus turned and looked at Harry, then at Lily, his expression a moue of disgust. "I think we're quite finished, Harry." There was a definite sadness in his tone and Harry couldn't understand what was going on, he was tugged in too many directions at once, any logic in his mind completely overwhelmed by emotion.

Something wasn't right and Harry knew that if Severus left there'd be no making up, it would be over. He certainly wasn't acting like he'd done anything wrong. Severus had always been such a bundle of contradictions, his actions and his words never quite matching. But since they'd been together, he'd never been anything but honest, brutally so on occasion. 

"Severus, wait," he managed to choke out, Lily stilling beside him.

"Let him go, Dad," Al said. "He's not worth it if he'd hurt Lily."

~*~

No one moved or said a word for several moments, Harry eye's pleading with Severus. Severus felt the bitter taste of betrayal in his mouth, that Harry could even more a moment think he was capable of such a thing showed a deep lack of trust between them.

"Give me a reason." When Harry didn't reply, Severus started again for the doorway. He'd pack just what he needed and Harry…His heart clenched. He'd think about what happened next when he was halfway through a bottle of Firewhisky. 

Looking up, he met the final member of the Potter clan. 

"What's going on here?" James asked, standing beside Severus and looking at his father and siblings. "Better be good since you lot woke me up."

Severus noticed something strange. Lily didn't seem to want to meet James's eye. She'd hardly said a word, only sticking to Harry's side and looking at Al for support. But not James.

"James, I believe we need an Auror," Severus said calmly.

"What?" Harry cried. "I'm Head Auror."

"Then you'll understand the need for interrogations and taking statements from both the supposed victim and the accused."

"In an official capacity?" James asked, taking Severus seriously. As he was still newly minted, James took quite a bit of pride in his job.

"Yes," Severus nodded solemnly. "Perhaps your sister would like to give her testimony first."

"Noooo!" Lily wailed and stormed upstairs. Severus ground his teeth together. She was playing the victim unconvincingly and frankly, it would likely backfire if she kept it up. Surely Harry wasn't that gullible. 

"This is ridiculous!" Al said suddenly. "She told me the other day that Severus was bothering her but that it was nothing she couldn't handle. He must not have liked that she spurned his advances."

"Wait, what?" James said incredulously.

"Al, go upstairs and stay with your sister, please," Harry said then turned to James. "You haven't heard the whole story."

"Dad, listen, look at this as an investigation, like we would at the Ministry. I'll call Aunt Hermione and she can talk to Lily, Uncle Bill can check the house for cursed objects. Don't let your heart get in the way of your head." 

Severus would never have believed he actually had James Potter to thank for having a cool head but it seemed the world was upside down and backward today anyway so he supposed there was a first time for everything.

"Thank you," Severus said, inclining his head.

James turned to face him, his expression suspicious. "I didn't do that for your sake only, I really don't know what's going on here but something isn't right and I want to find out what it is."

"All right, James," Harry said. "Why don't you firecall Aunt Hermione first and then your Uncle Bill?"

James nodded once and headed to the sitting room. Harry noticed the temperature in the room drop as he and Severus stood silently, avoiding each other's eye. He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what, so he closed it again, then dropped into a chair at the table. Severus moved toward the sink and stood staring out the kitchen window, apparently lost in thought.

What a bloody mess. Harry took a sip of his stone cold tea not even bothering to warm it, his head and heart both aching, then waited for Hermione or Bill to arrive. 


	16. Potter Family Christmas, Part Sixteen

Hermione was with Lily in the guest room. A cup of tea and a half-dose of calming draught had been delivered by Al who then shut himself in his own bedroom, claiming he was going back to bed.

Bill was searching Lily's bedroom for cursed or Dark objects. They hadn't explained to him precisely why they needed his expertise. Better to let him work without influencing him unduly. 

As James paced the sitting room, clearly deep in thought, Harry chewed the inside of his lip, he too lost in thought. What is Lily was cursed or hexed? Even under _Imperius_ and Harry had so quickly assumed what she said was true. He scrubbed his hands over his face. 

Severus was still standing and staring out the window, not having moved at all for a good half an hour. The sun was sparkling through the frosted window, adding a burst of cheer where there certainly wasn't any.

Moving to stand near behind him, Harry said, "Severus, can we talk?" As he placed his hand on Severus's shoulder, he winced as Severus shook his hand off and turned toward him, his face the picture of disgust and revulsion.

"I suggest we wait to see what Mr Weasley and Mrs Granger-Weasley have to say before we converse further." Severus's glare was as sharp as knives and pierced him straight through as he added, "Words cannot be unsaid, even unspoken ones."

Before Harry could open his mouth to reply, Bill walked into the kitchen and Harry strode over to see what he was carrying in his hands. 

"What did you find, Bill?"

"Her bedroom's clear, Harry, except for the usual magical items from George's shop and the like." He lifted a music box. "This, however, does have a very light curse on it. I'm not sure what is going on here but it's not strong enough to really have much effect on a child over the age of eleven, right around when he or she would being going to Hogwarts. It's possible it was cursed by a child for a younger sibling. It makes the listener long for whomever they were thinking of when the music began to play."

"Do you know where it came from, Severus?" Harry asked. "I don't remember seeing it before."

"I believe she purchased it when we went to Diagon Alley before the beginning of term," Severus said with a frown. "She insisted on going in the shop that sells trinkets and other trifles. I waited outside, as I had no business in the shop."

"So it's possible she opened it to listen to it and thought of you?" Harry asked.

"It's possible, however, as William has indicated, it shouldn't have made any difference. She's far above age eleven." Severus looked to Bill, possibly for support.

"The only reason that wouldn't be true is if she was also being influenced by something else. A love or lust potion, perhaps." 

"Lily is an excellent potions student," Harry said, thinking aloud.

"So is Albus," Severus added. "Perhaps we should speak to him as well."

"Right." Harry sighed. 

"What exactly is going on?" Bill asked. "I might be able to help more if I understood the situation."

Harry called out to the sitting room, "James? Come here please."

"What is it, Dad?" James asked, hopefully. "Did you figure out—"

"No, nothing yet. Could you explain to Uncle Bill what the situation is? Then, go upstairs and send Al down. We need to talk to him." Harry clapped James on the back and James nodded, Bill following him out of the kitchen.

Ten minutes later a yawning Al stumbled in and sat down at the table.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked, running his hand through his hair, a nervous tick just like Harry's.

"Have you been brewing love potions for your sister?" Severus asked before Harry had a chance to ask more tactfully.

"What?" Al looked at Harry. "Why do you say that?"

"We're trying to determine whether she took anything," Harry said. When his son hesitated, Harry pressed him. "Al, if you know anything, please tell me now before things get any worse."

"I didn't brew anything for her but I did overhear her talking with Rose about love potions in August, just before Lily went back to Hogwarts. I listened because I wanted to make sure Rose wasn't planning to give one to Scorpius or something. I mean, he's my best friend." 

Harry nodded his head. "Anything else you can think of?"

"Not really." Al looked from Harry to Severus and back again. "Dad, did Lily do something?"

"We don't know yet," Harry said sadly, the pieces he'd thought fit into the puzzle replaced by entirely new ones, the conclusion that he was coming to was just as horrible as the original, only different. Al gave him a one armed hug and then headed out the back door. Harry would worry about his boys smoking habit another time.

Now they needed to wait to hear from Hermione and see if she managed to find out anything from Lily. Harry put on the kettle. 


	17. Potter Family Christmas, Part Seventeen

"She's sleeping now," Hermione said when she walked into the kitchen an hour after she'd arrived. "I gave her a mild Sleeping Draught."

"What did she tell you?" Harry asked, pulling out a chair for Hermione, who sat down heavily. Severus poured her a cup of tea and slid it across the table to her.

"Some things she told me, others I deduced on my own from what she _didn't_ say." Hermione took a sip of tea and sighed. "She seems to have overdosed herself and become addicted to the ingredient in Amortentia which causes obsessive love. It gives you a high, something like Muggle recreational drugs do, complete with a euphoric adrenalin rush."

Looking over at Severus, whose eyes were fixed on Hermione, Harry asked her, "Do we know why she focused her attention on Severus?"

"It may have been a combination of things, Harry. She's of age, becoming aware of herself sexually, and he's an attractive, non-related male she interacts with regularly. Maybe he was just in the right place at the right time and once she'd focused her attention on him, she couldn't break the cycle.

"She's going to go through withdrawal symptoms once the last dose she took wears off but she also needs to talk to someone. Magic alone isn't going to cure her," Hermione said, reaching out and giving his hand a squeeze. "She needs to see a psychiatric mind Healer at St. Mungo's."

"Since when do they use Muggle techniques?" Harry asked, frowning.

"I believe they started to expand their Mind Magic division when Draco became Head Healer on the third floor, Potion and Plant Poisoning," Severus interjected, eyes still avoiding Harry's. "He dealt with a fair number of Potion addicts and realized many of them had other problems not related to Potions at all."

Hermione nodded. "Right now, Lily is most concerned with your reaction, Harry. She's desperately afraid you're going to be angry with her."

Harry huffed. "Of course, I'm angry. She's done something horrible, harming herself as well as others, but she's still my daughter. I love her no matter what."

"Make sure you let her know when you see her after her treatment begins." Hermione bit her lip nervously. "I thought…it might be best if I took her over to St. Mungo's myself. I'm more of a neutral party to her."

"That is very considerate of you. Thank you," Severus replied. "Perhaps we might Floo Draco, ask him for a recommendation about which Mind Healer would be best. Although St. Mungo's is improving I'm not sure there are more than three wise men in the entire building."

"Would you care to do that, Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Certainly." Severus strode into the sitting room, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said softly and Harry felt his strong façade cracking. He rubbed his hands over his face and took a shuddering breath.

"She'll be all right, you think?"

"Eventually, yes, she'll be fine." Hermione looked toward the other room. "What about you and Severus?"

Harry laughed slightly, all his fears bubbling up inside him, threatening to burst out. "I suppose it's a good thing he's still here. That's something, right?"

Hermione looked at him like she didn't have the heart to tell him how fragile that hope actually was. Severus was standing at the door when Harry looked up.

"Draco has suggested Healer Chambers," Severus said to Hermione.

"Thank you, Severus." She turned back to Harry. "I'll go and wake Lily and Apparate straight to St. Mungo's from upstairs if that's all right?"

"Sure, Hermione, it's fine." He pulled his friend into an embrace. "Tell her I love her."

"I will," she whispered back, hugging him tight. "I'll stop back by after I get her settled in and let you know when you can visit."

"Great, thanks." Hermione headed toward the stairs, leaving Harry alone with Severus once more. Looking at the clock he was surprised to see how late it had become.

"Would you like me to make us some lunch?" Harry asked softly, not really all that hungry himself.

"No, thank you." Severus finally met Harry's gaze after several long moments. "I've made arrangements to stay with Draco for the holidays."

"You don't need to leave," Harry said, stepping closer, but again Severus backed away from him as if his touch would burn.

"In fact, I do." 

"Please, Severus." Harry cringed at the pleading tone in his voice. "What was I supposed to think? She's my little girl."

"Instead it was easier to assume I was the monster in her fairy tale, hmm?" Severus replied harshly, showing more emotion than he had in hours. "Easier to assume I would ever harm a hair on her head than that she was drunk or drugged, stupid, and Merlin knows what else?"

"We never could have guessed any of that!" Harry said loudly.

"So instead you believed the worst of me," Severus hissed. "Let me tell you something, Harry, if I had wanted to take advantage of silly little girls, or boys for that matter, I had plenty of opportunity but even then I never did." Even after all these years, Severus rubbed his left forearm whenever he mentioned his past and Harry knew he was referring to his time as an active and eager recruit. 

"I'm sorry," Harry said, defeated.

"I know you are." Severus began walking away, toward the stairs, but then stopped and turned. "If you need my professional services for any reason, send a message to Draco. He'll make sure to give it to me."

Harry nodded, eyes starting to water, his heart broken twice in a single day. Lily, at least would get better, Hermione had said so. He couldn't see how the situation with Severus ever would. 

He sat down and stared into his cup, considering whether he should try to read his tea leaves but he'd always been pants at Divination so he swallowed the last sip, dregs and all. Not long after he heard the whoosh of the Floo and knew Severus was gone. 

Two days until Christmas and his world was turned upside down. Pulling himself out of stupor, Harry realized he still had two of his children home with him. Although he didn't feel much like celebrating, it wasn't fair to them to completely disregard the holiday.

Pushing back from the table, he wandered into the sitting room and lit a fire. He heaved a sigh as he looked at the five stockings hanging from the mantel, Severus's on the far left and Lily's on the far right, neither of whom would be home for Christmas. And to think a week ago he was worried about what to put in their stockings. If he only had a time-turner or the gift of a seer, maybe they could have avoided all of this.

Exhausted in mind, body, and spirit, Harry dozed off on the sofa, James throwing a blanket over him when he came into the room a short while later.


	18. Potter Family Christmas, Part Eighteen

Lily was settled in a private room, Healer Chambers, explaining that with a little luck, and hard work on her part, she'd be able to come home before New Years but that she would need weekly counseling sessions through the spring at minimum. Harry had arranged to bring her from Hogwarts to St. Mungo's and back on Saturday mornings during the school term.

She'd looked well, seemed a bit more like herself but the Healer said she still had moments of anxiety when her body began craving the potion.

"I'm sorry, Dad," she whispered into his neck as he hugged her. "I really ruined everything, didn't I?"

"Not everything, no." Harry gave her another squeeze then stood to leave. "We'll talk more when you come home. Now you just need to focus on getting better, all right?"

She nodded, eyes wet with unshed tears. "Will you come by for Christmas tomorrow?"

"A herd of wild Thestrals couldn't keep me away."

It shouldn't have been a surprise to run into Draco Malfoy as they left the wing where Lily was staying but Harry still felt wrong-footed. 

"Hello, Al," Malfoy said, his voice friendly. Harry nearly forgot that Al had been to Malfoy Manor many times being Scorpius's close friend.

"Mr Malfoy," Al said, putting out his hand to shake. "My brother, James, and my father, of course."

"If I might have a word, Potter," Malfoy said, giving James and Al a look. Harry took the hint.

"Why don't you two run up to the hospital gift shop and pick your sister up a gift?" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of coins. "Nothing too dangerous please."

"Why would you even say such a thing?" James grinned, and he and Al turned and headed for the stairs. 

"Don't go outside for a fag!" he called out, the sound of their laughter echoing down the hall. 

"Charming," Malfoy said snidely. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Did you need something, Malfoy?" His expression became more serious.

"I don't, no, but _you_ need a swift kick in the arse." He stood arms crossed over his chest.

"Just tell me what you're on about so I can get home before we're snowed in for the night."

"Severus." Malfoy's face softened. 

Harry wasn't particularly keen to discuss Severus with Draco Malfoy but since it seemed he was their go between at the moment, Harry had little choice. Swallowing his pride, he asked, "Is he well?"

"Well enough, I suppose." 

Harry sighed. "That's comforting." 

Malfoy's grey eyes pierced him. "For whatever reason, Severus cares about you and you hurt him, hurt his pride. Badly. 

"I am not sure precisely what you did because he didn't tell me everything. But I can tell you that there is a small—miniscule, really—chance that if you come to him on bended knee, groveling, pleading, _begging_ for his forgiveness he might possibly _not_ throw you out on your ear."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. Malfoy didn't know Severus. Getting his forgiveness was like getting blood from a stone.

"Thanks for the advice, Malfoy. Happy Christmas." Harry turned but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm.

"You really are a bloody idiot." Malfoy shoved a piece of paper into his hand. "My Floo address and Apparition coordinates, which I don't give to just anyone, I hope you understand. Use it…if you can pull your head out of your arse long enough to decide if you want him back or not."

"Of course I do," Harry snapped back, willing his voice not to crack. "He won't forgive me though, Malfoy. You don't understand."

Malfoy stared at him long and hard. "Astoria and I will be visiting my parents for Boxing Day. Severus has refused to come with us. Do what you'd like with that knowledge. Goodbye, Potter." Malfoy turned and walked through the nearest set of doors with a wave of his hand. 

Harry looked down at the address and shoved the paper into his pocket, thinking no more about it.

It was time to collect his boys and give them a lecture about the dangers of smoking. Perhaps with their sister in hospital, they'd get the message. He snorted. Unlikely.


	19. Potter Family Christmas, Part Nineteen

Boxing Day dawned cold and clear. Harry put on the kettle, thinking Severus was likely doing the same. Severus had always been an early riser, although very few realized he liked to have a kip in the afternoon. And although Malfoy likely had a house elf or three, Harry also knew that Severus preferred his tea brewed the Muggle way. 

The scrap of paper from Malfoy was burning a hole in his pocket, read and re-read a hundred times since he'd received it. This morning's first stop though was to St. Mungo's to check on Lily's progress. He ran into Ginny as she was on her way out of Lily's room.

"Harry," Ginny cried as she pulled him into a hug. "I got back as soon as I could. International Portkeys are a nightmare. The Healer brought me up to date on her progress. Seems like she's doing well. How are you holding up?"

"All right." Harry looked away. He couldn't lie to her, not even now. "Pretty shit actually. Between Lily and Severus—"

"What's wrong with Severus?" Ginny asked him, hands on his arms, eyes searching his own.

"He…left." Harry took a deep breath. "I didn't really handle the situation with Lily very well."

"Oh, Harry." She looked at him with pity and he hated that. While he did think he was a good Auror, when things hit close to home, he had a tendency to react rather than assess the situation like he was trained to do.

"Look, I'd like to go see Lily before visiting hours are over, yeah?" Harry said, slowly removing her hands from his arms.

"Of course. If you need anything…"

"Thanks, Ginny. I appreciate it." She hugged him once more and turned, the sound of her heels on the stone echoing down the corridor. 

Harry stepped through the door that led to the room where Lily was staying. Fortunately all but one other bed in the room was empty. Lily was sitting up in bed, reading a book, looking so much more like herself than she even had the day before.

"Hey, Lily," he said softly as he approached. 

"Dad!" She put her book aside and reached out her arms, enveloping him in an enthusiastic embrace. "I'm so glad to see you. It's really boring here."

Harry chuckled then pulled away and took in every detail of her face; her bright, clear eyes, her sunny smile, her mother's nose. "You look good, Lily. How're you feeling?"

"Loads better." She looked away from him. "I'm really sorry, Dad."

"As long as you get better, we'll worry about the rest later, hmm?" He held her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"How are James and Al? They're going to tease me forever, I just know it." 

"No, they won't," Harry said seriously. "They know this isn't something to be laughed at."

"And Severus? Is he very angry with me?" She bit her lip, clearly worried what he would say and Harry stilled, touched that Severus mattered that much to her.

"I don't think he's angry with you, no." Harry took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "I'm afraid he's rather angry with me though."

"I'm sure once I'm home, we'll get everything sorted out." 

"Lily, Severus isn't _at_ home."

"Why not?" Her face paled. "You aren't going to stop seeing each other, are you?" Lily cried and squeezed Harry's hands. 

"I hurt him, Lily." Harry paused. "Some things aren't easily forgiven."

"Have you forgiven me?" Lily asked earnestly.

"I can't say I'm very happy with you but yes, of course, I have. I love you."

"And you love him and he loves you, too."

Harry had to smile at her logic. "You make a good point. I'm not sure it's going to be that simple in our case though."

"Dad, I don't want my mistake to hurt our family." Her eyes began to well with tears. "Severus is part of our family now, too."

"Thanks for saying that, Lily." Harry hugged her again. "That means a lot to me."

"To me as well," a familiar voice said behind him and Harry closed his eyes for a moment, then pulled away from Lily and turned toward the voice.

"Severus," Harry said softly. Severus looked at him, face inscrutable.

"Harry." Then he approached the bed. "How are you, Lily?"

"Much better, thank you," she replied. "Severus, I—"

"Hush," he said gently. "We shall talk another time when you are feeling up to it."

Any further conversation was cut off when Healer Chambers strode into the ward.

"Good, you're still here, Mr Potter." Upon catching sight of Severus, his eyes widened. "Oh, and Professor Snape! It's good to see you, sir." 

Severus merely rolled his eyes and Lily giggled. 

"What can we do for you?" Harry asked the Healer.

"I just formulated a series of potions for Lily to take. Decreasing in strength for the next two weeks. By then she should be free of her addiction. Although as we've discussed, there may be relapses and we can't consider her ever completely cured. If she were to take the potion again, the same result would likely occur." Chambers began to hand Harry the potions regiment when Severus spoke up.

"If I might have a look." 

"Of course." Severus took the parchment and read over it slowly. When he became apparent he wasn't going to say anything in front of the Healer, Harry spoke.

"I'm sure Severus will have no trouble brewing this for us. Thank you for bringing it." Harry shook Chambers hand and ushered him on his way.

As expected once the Healer was out of sight, Severus had a few suggestions. "I'd recommend decreasing the dose incrementally rather than how he's suggested. The change is too minute. Also, there is far too much shrivelfig in this, but that's a minor detail. I should be able to have it brewed by this afternoon. Would you like me to send an owl with it?"

"Actually, Severus," Harry said, steeling himself, "I'd hoped we might be able to talk. Perhaps I could come by and pick up the potion when it's ready. Malfoy gave me the address, actually."

Meeting Severus's eyes, Harry left his heart and mind wide open. Severus had always said he didn't need to use Legilemency to know what Harry was thinking. Harry hoped that was still the case. After a brief but intense look, Severus nodded once.

"I will let you know when I have completed the potion." He turned to Lily once more and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Good-bye, Severus," she said softly.

"Lily. Harry." With a swirl of his robes, he was out the door.

"How does he do that, Dad?" Lily asked in awe.

"You know, Lily, I'm still not sure."

~*~

Harry returned home; his boys were sleeping in late apparently as there was no mess in the kitchen at all. Sitting down with a fresh cup of tea, Harry flipped through the previous day's copy of the Prophet, not reading a single word.

Some time later, a hand on his shoulder made him look up. James, followed by Al, sat on either side of Harry at the kitchen table. Looking at the two men, for that's what they clearly were now, filled him with pride. He reached out to ruffle each of their heads in turn, the three of them grinning from ear to ear.

"What mischief do you two have planned for today?" 

"We promised we'd stop by the Burrow," James replied as he got up and made himself several pieces of toast.

"Then James has a date," Al said smirking…until he was hit in the head with a piece of the freshly made toast.

"A date, hmm?" Harry said, turning toward his elder son. "Anyone I know?"

"Al," James said warningly to his brother then looked back at Harry. "Er, yeah, I think you do. Alice. Alice Longbottom." 

Harry whistled. "Wow. And what does Neville think about that?"

"Dunno yet." James looked shy for a moment and it was in such contrast to his normal, confident self Harry almost couldn't believe it. "I'm meeting her in Diagon Alley, then we're going to have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Are you sure that's wise, James?" Al asked, snickering. "Her mum might poison you then and there." 

"I was thinking perhaps a public venue might keep that from happening actually," James replied, then carried his plate to the table and sat down.

"Is this serious?" Harry asked.

"It's been about six months and I'm not seeing anyone else, no matter what Teddy says."

"So all this talk about you being an utter slag was just to throw us off the scent that you were practically engaged?" Harry chuckled as James spluttered. Al certainly had a way with words.

"Not engaged! We're just _together_." He gave his brother a nasty look.

Al opened his mouth but Harry put a stop to it. "That's enough, both of you."

An owl tapped at the kitchen window. Al got up and opened it, letting the creature in. 

"Hey, this is Scorpius's owl, Antares." 

Harry took the scroll from its leg and Al gave the owl a bit of James's toast, petting him on the top of his head before sending him on his way.

"Lily's potions are ready."

"Is Severus the one brewing them?" James asked and Harry nodded. 

"He's at the Malfoys."

"Good luck." James lifted his teacup to Harry before he took a sip.

"I think I'll need more than luck."

"Speak from your heart, Dad," Al said softly. "It's what you do best."

Harry's throat went dry. "Thanks, Al," he managed to get out. He hoped his son was right.


	20. Potter Family Christmas, Part Twenty

Harry Apparated to the address Draco had given him, hat in hand and heart on his sleeve. The house was nothing at all like Malfoy Manor, which was a good thing as far as Harry was concerned. It was much more like what Grimmauld Place might have been like in its prime, and without the taint of Dark magic.

He felt the wards allow him through as he walked past the iron gate and then took the stairs two at a time. Heart hammering in his chest, he lifted the brass knocker and let it fall. After a few moments Harry lifted his hand to knock and the door opened slowly, a house-elf standing there.

"Nobby is taking your cloak, sir," the house-elf said and Harry slipped off his cloak and handed it to the wizened creature. 

"Master Severus is in the library." The house-elf then disappeared with a pop.

"Where is the fucking library?" Harry muttered under his breath. Fortunately a door immediately to his right was ajar and he could see that it was indeed the library. He rapped his knuckles against the jamb, announcing his presence. 

Poking his head through the door, Harry caught sight of Severus standing by a large window, his dark form surrounded by bright sunlight. Hair hanging down, covering his face, Harry wanted to reach out and tuck the loose strand behind his ear but knew that wouldn't be welcome.

"Severus?" he finally said when Severus hadn't looked up. 

"The potions are on the desk, labeled in the order in which they need to be taken, day one through day fourteen." Harry saw the desk and a small box sitting atop it.

"Thank you. Was it much trouble?" 

"Not much, no." Severus's voice was low and rough. It made Harry's heart ache because he knew that meant Severus was particularly emotional, body language not withstanding.

"Lily does seem to be doing much better now." 

"I am very happy to hear it."

Harry was moving closer, one step at a time. "And you? Are you well?"

"As well as can be expected." 

"I'm sorry, Severus." Harry sat down on the window ledge, directly in front of Severus, intentionally lowering himself before him. Severus briefly met his eyes before looking over his head, out the window.

"I really cocked this up," Harry started. "I know that. I saw Lily was hurt and possibly in danger and I didn't think at all. I know, I know, it's not the first time. But I hurt you. I didn't trust you when I should have. I should have come to you and talked to you. Instead I pulled my wand, and I know that's unforgivable—"

"I've learned," Severus interrupted him, "that on occasion even Unforgivables are forgivable." 

Harry was momentarily speechless. Severus's face remained impassive. Maybe Harry was cracking up, but Severus's choice of words was telling. When Severus didn't continue, Harry took up again where he'd left off.

"In my head, I only knew I needed to protect Lily because she's my child. That will always be my first instinct. I failed to take into account that you always have my back, always have my best interests at heart, even when it means telling me I'm an idiot or a fool.

"I don't know if you can find it in your heart to ever forgive me but I want you to know, that even though we rarely say it in so many words, I do love you." Harry rested his head in his hands, bracing himself for whatever Severus's response might be. He knew he'd need to wait, that Severus would speak when ready and not before.

"There have been many times in my life when people assumed the worst of me," Severus began and Harry's head snapped up to look at him, but he was still looking out the window. "Sometimes they were right, oft times they were wrong. The single common theme was that no one ever apologised to me."

"The Wizengamot—"

"Pardoned me. Exonerated me. Expunged my record. Use whichever term you prefer. That is not the same as an apology." Severus stopped and looked down at Harry. "You did though. After I'd recovered, you came to me, and you apologised."

"You deserved it from me and everyone else," Harry replied hotly.

"And yet, it was you alone. Sometime later, we found each other, in a different set of circumstances. I trusted you enough to open my heart to you, to let you in where no one had ever been allowed before." Severus paused and Harry could almost feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, the fatal blow about to fall.

"Your inability to trust me hurt precisely _because_ you meant so much to me." 

"I understand." Harry's heart fell. He was horrified to realise he was choking up. The warm hand on his shoulder was a surprise. Harry reached for it reflexively, reveling in the feel of Severus's flesh under his own. Severus's other hand moved to Harry's cheek, his knuckles rubbing gently over Harry's stubble.

"Typically, I do not believe that you do." Harry finally looked up into Severus's eyes. The hurt was there, certainly, but there was a hint of something that gave Harry hope.

"I also have not forgotten what it's like to hurt the person you care most about with words said in the heat of the moment, cruelly, to _beg_ for forgiveness, for a chance to make things right, only to be refused." They both knew he was speaking of that moment so many years ago when Lily had turned him away, his betrayal severing their friendship permanently. 

"You forgive me?" Harry asked, thrilled and slightly stunned. 

"Don't act that surprised, Harry." Severus's eyes were soft when he said, "You've been a terrible influence on me."

"Does that mean you are coming home?" He watched as Severus's expression shuttered.

"No. That would be unwise. The most important thing for you to do right now is to help Lily recover and prevent a relapse. My presence will likely hinder her progress." Severus moved away from Harry and Harry stood, following him. When they arrived at the desk, Severus picked up the box and handed it to Harry.

"The directions are simple enough. Let me know if she has any adverse reactions, although the Healers shouldn't have recommended it if she'd shown any previous allergies but this is St. Mungo's we're talking about."

"Of course." Harry paused. "But Severus, what about—"

"Our relationship can never be the same as it was. The dye has been cast."

Harry nodded sadly. "Are we starting over from the beginning then?"

"No, you are far too old for detention." Severus's lip curled slightly. "However, whatever is it we've been doing these last few years…"

"Shagging?" Harry found himself smiling.

"That and the other, more domestic aspects of our relationship need to be addressed." Severus's expression fell again. "We are wizards, Harry, with long lives still ahead of us."

"I don't want to spend it with anyone else, Severus."

"We shall see if that is enough." Severus slowly walked Harry to the front door.

"Keep me updated on Lily's progress."

"Of course." Harry stepped over the threshold into the cold December air. "Will you be staying here?"

"Temporarily, until I find an appropriate cottage with space for my lab."

It was ridiculous for Severus to move out of his house, when he had plenty of space for him. Looking into those intense black eyes, Harry tried one more time. 

"Severus—" 

"No, Harry. Not now. Maybe not ever." Severus slowly shut the door, and Harry turned on his heel, Disapparating with a crack.


	21. Potter Family Christmas, Part Twenty-One

Severus had settled himself back in Draco's library with a cup of tea and a copy of _The Odyssey_.

The sound of voices from the entrance hall woke him from his nap sometime later, his thumb still holding the book open to page fifty-seven. Severus snorted. If it had been _The Iliad_ he wouldn't have even got that far along before dozing off.

Draco strode into the room and smiled. "I thought I might find you here."

"As you have every day I've been here," Severus replied dryly and lifted himself from the chair slowly, his body stiff. "How are Lucius and Narcissa?"

"Well," Draco answered as he poured two snifters of brandy. "Angry with you for missing their little _fête_."

"I daresay they shall recover." Severus took his glass from Draco, swirling the caramel coloured liquor gently.

"So…" Draco said leadingly. "How did it go with Potter?" Draco sat down in one of the two wingback chairs in front of his desk and gestured to Severus to sit in the other. 

"He apologised." Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and sighed. "He'd like me to return. I do not believe that will be possible."

"The question is whether you want to go back or not."

Severus drained what was left in his glass. "I thought I might find myself a small cottage."

"A wonderful idea," Draco said with enthusiasm. "Astoria would love to help you décor—"

"Absolutely not." Severus shuddered slightly. "You wife has magnificent taste." He gestured around the room. "I'd prefer something slightly less ornate." 

"Of course." Draco eyed him up and down. "I feel I am still missing something."

Severus stood, smoothing the fabric of his trousers. "What could you be missing?"

"You've said you're moving out but…" Draco paused and narrowed his eyes. "You're not actually dissolving your relationship are you?"

"When you put it like that, I suppose not." Sitting back down, he said, "We haven't decided what our relationship will be at this point. His daughter's health and well-being is Harry's priority, as it should be right now."

Draco nodded. "She's doing well. Better than I'd hoped, actually. I believe the Healer is sending her home New Year's Eve.

"Far be it from me to encourage your relationship with Potter," Draco said in a tone of voice that suggested he would be doing just that, "but his eldest has already moved out. Certainly his younger two will take flight as well. They do also have a mother if I recall."

"They do, yes," Severus replied dryly. "Where are you going with this, Draco? I am not going to suggest he throw his children out of his house on my account. That's absurd."

"You have a better plan?"

"Draco," Severus had forgotten what dealing with Malfoys on a daily basis was like, "I am neither plotting nor planning anything at the moment."

"That's a first. You've spent far too much time in the company of Gryffindors, Severus."

"No. However, it isn't very Slytherin to be that transparent. Surely I taught you better than that?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Touche'." Draco smirked and raised his glass in a silent toast. He set his empty glass down on the desk. "All joking aside, Severus—"

"I was never joking, not about this. It is what it is. Damaged. Broken—"

"Reparable." Draco rested a hand on Severus's thigh and Severus looked up into his eyes as Draco said, "If that's what you want." Draco stood and left without another word. 

Severus poured himself another measure of brandy and looked out the window as fat snowflakes began to fall. 


	22. Potter Family Christmas, Part Twenty-Two

"Healer Chambers," Harry said reaching out to shake the other man's outstretched hand. "Thank you for everything you've done."

"Just part of my job, Mr Potter." He pulled a scroll from his pocket and unrolled it. "I do want to go over the discharge instructions with you."

"Of course." Harry craned his neck forward to read along as Chambers explained everything to him. When he finished, he rolled the scroll back up and handed it to Harry.

"The three most important things right now are that she take the potion which I believe you indicated Professor Snape was going to be brewing for you."

"Yes, he's brewed it already." The Healer nodded.

"Excellent. Next is that Lily come here for therapy sessions every Saturday until she leaves school for the summer holidays. That's approximately six months from now. We will decide then whether she needs further counseling and how frequently. If you have any concerns we will address them then.

"Finally, I think it best that she not interact with the object of her, ah, _affection_ at least until the end of her therapy to help prevent a relapse, although that is still always a possibility." Chambers looked slightly unsettled at having to deliver that piece of information but Harry had known it was coming.

"Sever—Professor Snape is maintaining a separate residence at this time."

"Oh, good." He paled. "Well, not _good_ per se, but for Lily's sake it's best."

"I understand. I know you meant nothing by it." Harry patted the man on the shoulder and his face relaxed. "Is she ready to be discharged?"

"Absolutely." After Harry signed his name, several times over, he collected Lily and they Floo'd straight home…

Where Al and James twirled noisemakers and blew horns in their faces the minute they stepped out of the fire.

"Welcome home, Lily," James said pulling his sister unto a hug. 

Al added, "Hasn't been the same without you…I could actually get into the loo when I needed it."

"Oh, shut it, you," she replied with a grin. She looked around the sitting room and then over at the Christmas tree still decorated, her presents waiting for her underneath and turned to Harry, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Sorry I spoiled our special family Christmas, Dad."

He held her in his arms, James and Al wisely making themselves scarce, and shushed her.

"Gives us something special to do tonight, doesn't it? You can open your presents and we'll play a bit of Wizard Chess or Exploding Snap and ring in the New Year together." 

Later, as the clock struck twelve, a tap at the glass sent Al scurrying for the window, champagne glass in hand. 

"Owl for you, Dad." Harry took the small piece of parchment and smiled.

H—

May you and yours be well in the coming year.

—S

"Everything all right?" James asked, coming to read over Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled. It wasn't how he'd planned to spend the holidays but seeing Lily mostly healthy and whole, having James and Al with him before they started families of their own, and the conviction in his heart that he and Severus still had a chance at a future together made Harry look forward to what the New Year would bring. 

"Yeah, I think it will be."


	23. Potter Family Christmas, Part Twenty-Three, Epilogue

_Four years later…._

"Lily?" Ginny called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, Mum?" 

"I'm going with Mr Wood to the Canons match and then out for supper afterward."

"The usual then?" Lily said, laughing. 

"Exactly." Ginny pulled on her cloak and grabbed her bag. 

"You could bring him back here once and a while, Mum." They didn't talk about it often but Lily knew why her mum was reluctant to bring her current beau home. She understood and yet it rankled. Would no one ever live their lives normally with her around? Against all odds she hadn't had a relapse, although she had continued going to therapy once a week long after she left Hogwarts.

"Maybe another time, when your brothers and Alice can be here as well, we can make an evening of it," her mother said softly. "Dinner's on the stove under a warming charm and you need to take your potion right at three." She looked at her watch. "That's about twenty minutes from now. You won't forget?"

"I won't forget." Lily sighed and Ginny pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. 

"I'll be back by nine, I hope. Should I Floo Al? See if he's free?"

"Mum, I'm fine. Al doesn't need to watch me." Lily narrowed her eyes for a moment then smirked. "Unless you want me to try and find out who he's seeing…"

"He has been rather secretive, hasn't he?" Ginny agreed. "Does James know? Maybe we should Floo him?"

"Mum, the match will be half over by the time you get there if you don't get going. And besides, James is over at Dad's. Dad and Severus are going away, _again_."

"Your father's certainly taken to his early retirement, hasn't he?" Ginny laughed as she approached the Floo. "All right, we'll sort out Al later. See you soon, darling." She threw a handful of Floo powder into the grate, said, "Alastair Wood's residence!", and disappeared in a burst of green flame. 

Lily dutifully took her potion when the chime went off in the kitchen—she'd known her mother would set it—and then Floo called Rose to see whether or not Scorpius had popped the question yet. At least Rose would be getting _her_ happily ever after, with Lily as her maid of honor. Assuming Scorpius got around to asking her.

~*~

"A Weasley." Draco sighed. "In my family."

"She hasn't even been asked. She might yet refuse." Severus did enjoy riling Draco up and from his expression he'd done an excellent job.

"She wouldn't dare. It's an honor to marry a Malfoy." Draco narrowed his eyes and Severus nearly laughed. Instead he opted for rolling his eyes.

"She's the best of the lot and you know it. Intelligent like her mother without being quite so…"

"Bossy." Draco looked around the room from his position in Severus's Floo. "Do not tell Potter I said it but she's actually quite lovely, a fair match for Scorpius. Where are the two of you off to this time?" 

"Harry is giving lectures at both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and then we're going to spend a week in a cottage in the Black Forest. I'll gather ingredients and he'll…do whatever it is he does when I want him out of my hair for a while."

"I need to remind Scorpius never to speak about his inamorata the way you talk about Harry. It's not very romantic."

"We're jaded old men, we don't _do_ romance." There was a time when Severus had thought they might but now….No, best not to think on what might have been. Somehow they'd managed to hang onto something. That was acceptable. Severus snorted. "However I have got a bit soft in my old age. These days, I am all bark and very little bite." 

"Unless he _wants_ to be bitten." Draco smirked.

"Indeed." Severus smirked right back, watching as Draco's cheeks pinked just a little. Turning serious, Severus added. "You have to work for what you want, not give up even in the face of what appear to be insurmountable odds. Where would I be if I had? Dead, or worse, I assure you. You might pass that bit of advice along to Scorpius." 

"Perhaps you are a closet romantic after all."

"Don't insult me." Draco only laughed. 

"Never, Severus. Bring me back a case of _Schwarzriesling_ , will you?" Draco asked. 

"Demanding brat," Severus said without rancor. 

"Have an enjoyable trip." Draco's smile lingered for a moment in Severus's mind as he closed the Floo connection. The clock chimed three and Severus realized Harry would be there soon. Fifteen minutes late of course, but that is why he told him three not three thirty when the Portkey would actually activate.

~*~

"Are you sure you don't mind watching Snitch for me again?" Harry asked as he packed for a week away.

"Dad, why don't you just let Alice and I keep the Kneazle and you can come visit him when you're lonely," James replied, adding, "or cockblocked," under his breath.

"I heard that." Harry chuckled. "Just because you are about to make me a grandfather doesn't mean you can cheek me, young man." Tossing a few more random toiletries and pants into the bag, he zipped it closed and then shrunk it to fit into the pocket of his cloak. 

"I'm twenty-five, hardly young anymore." James followed Harry out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. 

"You're a wizard, James, you might live for another _hundred_ years." Harry almost laughed at the look on his son's face. "You're also part Weasley. Think how many children you can have."

"Bloody hell," James breathed, eyes wide. "We were thinking two, at the most."

"Two, or three, is a good number." Harry nodded and clapped James on the shoulder. "Floo call me if Alice goes into labor prematurely. There is more Kneazle food in the—"

"I know where everything is," James said cutting him off. "She's not due for two more weeks. Plenty of time for you and Severus to do whatever it is that you do on these little trips you take together."

"Do you _want_ to know?" Harry grinned.

"God, no, Dad." James's face screwed up, his nose wrinkled. "Two old guys shagging is just too much for my delicate sensibilities." They both stared at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Really, have fun, all right?"

"Will do." 

"Dad?" James said, his voice changing tone. "You know you don't have to do this anymore, don't you?"

"Do what?"

"Whatever this is with Severus. You're together but you're not. Severus could move back in with you, tomorrow if you wanted. It's been years now, Lily's mostly at Mum's and she's doing great for the most part, and you two see each other nearly every day."

Harry looked at his watch. Five after three. Damn.

"James, listen. I really don't have time to explain the whys of it but this works for us." 

"He lived with us before," James pressed. "For nearly five years. When all three of us were around for the summer hols. We were a nightmare then. Dad, he's like family to all of us."

"That's very kind of you to say," Harry said, quite touched that James would say that. "He needs his space." Harry _wanted_ to be happy with the status quo. It was good enough, he told himself periodically. He hated the idea of asking Severus back and…and what? A negative reaction was too painful to contemplate. "I really have to go, James. I'll see you soon."

"I just want you to be happy." James hugged him good-bye. 

"Thanks, Jamie," Harry said softly, using his son's nickname like he had when James had been younger. Stepping back he got ready to Disapparate.

"Talk to him, Dad!" James called as Harry spun on his heel, Disapparating with a crack.

~*~

Severus could smell the freshly brewed coffee as he approached the cottage, pockets filled with fresh herbs and other ingredients to dry. He hung his cloak on a peg just inside the door, shutting it behind him.

"Back already?" Harry asked, carrying a tea tray heavy with coffee, scones, and German delicacies and setting down on the table in front of the sofa.

"As you knew I would be from the look of it." He sat down and Harry handed him a cup of coffee, coloured with a splash of milk, just how he liked it. They sat in silence for some time. It was never uncomfortable, not anymore. 

For a while after Severus left, when they hadn't decided yet just which way they were going, there were frequent spells of uncomfortable silence book ended by heated rows and occasional couplings. It had been like starting over but also not. In some ways it was easier, in others it was terribly awkward.

"You're thinking again." Severus set down his cup and reached for a Lebkucken. It wasn't Christmas time so they were nearly impossible to find at the market but Harry always managed. 

"We're going to be grandparents soon." 

"You are." Severus snorted. "I _don't_ change nappies."

"James told me you're like family to him."

"He's become used to my presence." Severus took another biscuit getting slightly uncomfortable. They hadn't had one of _these_ talks in some time. The last hadn't gone well. 

"He thinks you should move back in with me." Harry had that look on his face, so open and honest. Severus wanted to slap him or kiss him. Maybe both. 

"Oh? Do I have a say in the matter?"

"Of course you do. Don't be an arse." Harry scowled. "Although I suppose you can't help it."

"What would _you_ like, Harry?" Severus couldn't believe he was asking and he was even more surprised when Harry answered. 

"I'd like us to be together again. Properly. But—" He held up his hand when Severus started to interrupt. "—I'd rather this, whatever it is, than nothing at all. If the only way we can be together is to be apart, I've accepted it." He looked disappointed though and Severus sighed.

"I'm set in my ways."

"I know. How do you think I had coffee ready _precisely_ the moment you walked up the path?" 

One point to Potter. 

"There is the matter of your daughter." Severus didn't need to explain that any further. 

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, before sliding them back onto his face.

"I've sacrificed a lot for my kids. It's my job as a parent. But Lily doesn't _need_ this anymore. She rarely stays with me, never for more than a few days, and if she did we'd work something out." Harry reached out and took Severus's hand. "I want you with me, all the time, even if it means once or twice a year you spend a couple days with Draco or wherever you want to go when Lily visits. No one could fault you for it, especially not me."

"I would like some time to think on it. It would mean uprooting myself yet again."

Harry nodded, his expression tense.

"That wasn't a 'no', Harry." Severus squeezed Harry's hand then pulled him around so his back was pressed against Severus's chest. He wrapped his arms around Harry, their chests rising and falling together, hearts beating as one. 


	24. Potter Family Christmas, Part Twenty-Four

"Albus," Harry said as he walked into the sitting room. "I wasn't expecting to see you today." 

Al looked up at his dad, just home from work, his hair just touched with grey but still sticking up all over the place. "Scorpius finally asked Rose to marry him and he asked me to be his best man."

Harry grinned. "That's wonderful news! How romantic to propose on Valentine's Day." 

"Yep, it's brilliant." Al stood and went to the sideboard and pulled out two glasses as well as a bottle of Firewhisky. He poured himself a shot, drank it down in two swallows, the alcohol living up to its name and burning down his throat into his stomach. He then poured himself another as well as one for his father.

He lifted the glasses and turned but Harry had moved across the room and was standing next to him. 

"It's practically like looking in a mirror and imagining myself in twenty years," he muttered and Harry laughed. 

"Or myself twenty years ago. Cheers!" They knocked glasses and each took a sip. "Now, why don't you tell me the real reason you're here?"

Al turned away and drank the rest of his shot. Why _had_ he come by? He didn't have the chance to reply because his father seemed to be able to read his mind.

"You'll find someone, Al." Harry laid a hand on his shoulder. "You're still young."

Must have been the Gryffindor influence but he found himself speaking before he could stop himself. "What if the person I want is already taken?" He winced. God, he should have sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Al." 

Looking back at his father, those familiar green eyes radiating sympathy, he rubbed his hands over his face. "It's all right. I've had years to get used to it, really. But now it's more _real_."

Harry was looking at him intensely, but a smile was playing at his lips. He'd obviously cottoned on the real issue at hand.

"What?"

"Anything else you'd like to add?" Harry was downright grinning at him now.

"You're going to make me say it?"

"Yes, I am. You'll feel loads better when you do." Al felt his father's hands on his arms, holding him steady. He felt his own mouth curling into a smile, his heart lighter than it had ever been before. He took a deep breath and said the words that had been on his lips for years and yet he'd never uttered before. Not to his family at least.

"Dad, I'm gay." Those arms that used to carry him as a baby, that swung him around the room before letting him go as magic guided him safely to the ground, _those_ arms wrapped around him and held him tight. After several long moments, Al finally pulled away.

"I'm really proud of you for telling me, Al," Harry said, voice soft. "I'm especially happy that it didn't take you as long as it took me to figure out who you are. You have your whole life ahead of you." 

"I am happy for Rose, really," Al said. "They love each other."

Harry nodded. "They do. Scorpius seems like a pretty nice bloke, or we would never have let him anywhere near your cousin, but we'll find you another. One that is able to return your affection."

"We?" Al crinkled his nose and shook his head. "Please don't involve the family in my love life."

"Oh, I'm sure between Uncle Charlie, Severus, and I we must know someone. There's a new Auror trainee who'd be perfect—Ow!" Al punched Harry lightly on the shoulder and Harry laughed.

"Ugh! I don't need my dad pulling for me."

"No, you don't." Harry hugged him again. "You'll do fine on your own. I know it."

"Dad?"

"Yes, Al?" 

"What's going on with you and Severus?" Al took a small bit of pleasure in making his dad uncomfortable after Harry'd done the same to him.

"Same as it has been for a while now." Harry walked over and flopped down on the sofa, seeming more than a little dejected himself. 

"When are you going to let yourself be happy?" Al sat down at the opposite end of the couch but turned to face his dad. 

"It's not that simple." 

"It is that simple, Dad," Al replied, voice rising slightly. "If anyone in the world deserves happiness, it's you. You are both so stubborn, so unwilling to give an inch or go after what you really want. I've read the history books, I know you've both sacrificed a lot for all of us. Don't you owe it to yourself to go after what you want?"

"Severus isn't interested in 'playing house'. We tried that." Harry sounded so resigned it pained Al to hear it.

"If Severus didn't want you, he'd have left and _never_ come back," Al said exasperatedly. "Don't you see? He's hung around. On the periphery maybe but nevertheless, you're still in his life."

"This arrangement works for him. We see each other," Harry added defensively.

"Has Severus _ever_ struck you as someone that does things by halves? You don't think he'd rather have you in his bed every night?" Al was a bit stunned he'd said it but didn't regret it.

"Al," Harry said placatingly even as he coloured a little. "There is more to a relationship than that. And…I did ask him to come back."

"And?"

"He said he'd think about it."

"That's as good as a yes! He's likely been waiting for you to get your head out of your arse." Al stood and poured them each another drink while his father spluttered. "Now, drink this and then Floo over to his place and don't take no for an answer."

"Al," Harry nearly whinged. "It won't work."

"Are you or are you not Harry Potter? Who told each of his children that we could be anything we wanted, no matter which House we Sorted into? Who loved us each unconditionally? If you want something, go and get it."

"What if…" He couldn't seem to bear to say it and Al took pity on him.

"Dad, if you Floo back here alone, we'll go to my favourite gay bar and get right pissed. Each of us can drown our sorrows while we watch half naked men gyrating about on the dance floor, all right?" 

Harry looked at him, eyes wide. "Bloody hell, Al. Not sure I'd be able to sit back and watch you get picked up."

"Good, you won't have to if you play your cards right." Al headed toward the Floo and grabbed a handful of powder. "I'm headed back to my flat. Floo me later if I need to get dressed to go out clubbing."

"Bye, Al," Harry said, goofy grin on his face. Al shook his head, knowing he must be wearing the same goofy grin, and stepped into the green flame calling out, "Home."


	25. Potter Family Christmas, Part Twenty-Five

"Al came out," Harry said as he cut into a piece of prime rib. "Not sure he's ready for everyone to know though."

Severus nodded and wiped his mouth on his serviette. "Is he seeing anyone?"

Harry shook his head. "Not at the moment. There was someone he was interested in—"

"Scorpius."

"How did you know?" Severus was rather perceptive and it didn't surprise Harry too much that he'd spotted something there. 

"The stolen glances. The longing." Severus took a sip of his wine. "While I'm sure most people didn't see anything unusual, when you know what to look for it's fairly obvious."

Harry nodded. "He'll be fine. It's just with the wedding, he's a bit out of sorts."

Severus fixed him with a look. "For the love of all things magical, please tell me you aren't going to try and fix him up."

"You didn't use Legilimency, did you?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes.

Severus only rolled his in response. "I don't have to. I _know_ you."

"In the Biblical sense?" Harry waggled his eyebrows and Severus snickered.

"Yes. In fact, I'd like to _know_ you again after supper."

"Pudding first?" Harry stood, taking their plates to the sink and setting the charm to wash them.

Severus stood and stalked toward Harry, gathering him in his arms. "You, Harry, will be pudding tonight."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Harry pulled out of Severus's arms and walked to the staircase. "Bed, I think. Not sure I've gotten over James catching us. I hope he's forgotten at least."

"You've obviously not noticed the Disinfectant charm he casts every time he walks into the kitchen." 

Harry turned on the stairs, mouth open. "Really? Bloody hell."

"Unless you want to do this on the stairs—which is rather uncomfortable, if I recall—get moving."

Harry laughed. "Eager, are we?"

"Always, Harry. Always."


End file.
